Mortal Faith Part One: Equilibrium
by The Schizophrenic Gatekeeper
Summary: Sequel to Immortal Hope. Just when they thought it couldn't get any worse...
1. Chapter 1

Mortal Faith - Part One

Equilibrium 

Author's Note - Many thanks to Tomolas, for betaing this for me, and debating the finer parts of grammar with me for two hours. As ever anmistakes aremy own. I don't own stargate that belongs sadly to someone else. Sorry it's taken a while - i'll try and do better next time!

Disclaimer – Stargate SG-1 does not belong do me and I am making no money from this whatsoever.

Intent upon her prey the young woman studiously ignored her companion's attempts to distract her, brown eyes narrowing as she made her move, she lent back waiting for his reaction. She smiled leaning forward as he stepped right into her trap, neatly moving her last piece into position, taking his last knight.

"Check-mate, I win." Her brown eyes shone with triumph as she met her companion, and victim's gaze, giggling as he pretended to search the chessboard for inspiration. She always enjoyed her time with him. He wasn't like the other men that she had met. He always seemed willing to follow along with whatever she was doing, never wanting to dominate her life.

Holding up his hands he laughed, presenting her with a shy look from under his eyelashes, "I surrender! You play like a professional, dear heart."

She blushed, ducking her head and pretending to tuck a stray piece of hair back behind her ear. She liked how comfortable her evenings with him were, evenings full of him letting her beat him at chess and easy laughs. He didn't expect the same things from her that the other men did. He had never chosen a football game over her, or tried to talk her into a trip to the pub, or a quick drink from his supply of wine. He did not pressure her.

Smiling she returned his look, quickly starting to clean up the odds and ends that had gathered on her coffee table through out the evening, careful not to spill any of the now cold coffee from her cup as she picked it up.

Stepping past she jumped slightly as his hand closed gently around her wrist stopping her from getting any closer to her kitchen door. The feel of his warm breath on her neck made her gasp.

"Leave them love, they'll still be here later."

She shuddered at the undertone to his voice, mutely letting him take the cups out of her numb fingers to replace them on the table, before allowing herself to be gently led towards the bedroom, her heart beating ever faster at the thought of what he had in store for her.

Weathered hands cupped the beer as the man lent back in the deck chair silently examining the night sky, enjoying the easy company of his elder friend.

"You know, I love Carter, don't get me wrong, but she just isn't capable when it comes to this sort of thing." Jonathon O'Neill, gestured at the night sky with his beer vaguely, ignoring his companion's barely disguised snort, "I mean she just can't relax and watch the stars, she always ruins it. I mean I do know that only a hand full of that lot have stargates on, but it's nice to think, if even just for the hell of it, that I can see all the planets we've been to from here."

"Or, alternatively to just look at the stars and not have each one described scientifically." Daniel Jackson idly provided, cupping his own choice drink, a vanilla latte, between his knees as he watched his friend down his fourth beer. "But I understand your point, it's good to finally have some time that it's just the two of us, after everything."

Dumping his now empty bottle next to the others O'Neill nodded solemnly. "Yeah, look, Danny, don't get me wrong, it's still gonna be weird for a while."

Daniel smiled faintly. "I realise that, what I mean is, it's good to know that we can still do stuff like this, despite everything, I mean I wouldn't have expected to be doing this with you now a month ago. It means a lot to me Jack."

Brown eyes met blue for a moment before O'Neill returned his gaze to the sky above. "It means a lot to me too. You know me, a lot better than more or less anyone that I've ever known, finding out that it wasn't a two way thing, well it was kinda..."

"Scary? Annoying?"

"I felt betrayed, Daniel, I mean I thought that you were Daniel Jackson, the innocent, always seeing the best in people, archaeologist, and you weren't."

Jackson blushed faintly. "I know, and I hated it, every time that I lied to you about it, but I didn't have a choice Jack, I've spent so long lying to protect people from what they don't know, it's almost second nature to me. I mean some times, I wonder if I really know myself anymore."

Jack glanced at his friend, watching silently as he examined his coffee cup, realising that what his friend was saying was costing him a lot, and he could, at least on some level, understand how that felt. "It was hard Danny, I mean you're what, five millennia older than me?"

Jackson smiled, "And some."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Plus there's that whole 'Alastair' thing, I mean sometimes I wonder which name to call you by."

Blue eyes firmly met brown. "Daniel."

Jack snorted, "As I guessed, but anyhow, yeah, it is good to know we can still do". He gestured around them at his terrace, "all this stuff, it's really good."

Daniel nodded. "Good to know that the foundations are still here huh?"

O'Neill met his friend's gaze solemnly. "Yeah, and they're solid as ever."

Daniel grinned, draining his mug before leaning sideways to grab another beer to offer to his friend. "Ok, so that's the whole male bonding thing done, how about we spend some time destroying all of Sam's hard work."

Jack returned the grin as he reached for the offered beer. "Ahh yes, spot the stargate, the best non-scientific game there is..."

The man ran a hand over his companion's still arm, sighing as he did. It had been a good conclusion to the months of chess games and coffees, one that he would treasure for the rest of his life, just like so many others. He smiled, leaning forward to gently place a kiss on her forehead, careful not to disturb her. She was beautiful, laying there in the early morning sunshine. Casting one last heated gaze over her body he gently moved off the bed and silently collected his clothes, dressing carefully before stepping out into her living room. Brown eyes brushed casually over the dirty cups left on the table from the night before as he walked calmly over to the chess game. Smiling he bent over it, moving each piece with practised ease until his black pieces held her white king in check-mate, opposite to the position they had been left in the night before. Stepping away towards the door, careful not to disturb anything, he turned a single chess piece over in his hand, hesitating by the front door of the flat for a moment, whether to place it on the telephone table, before stepping out into the hall way and heading out into the cold morning air without looking back.

The icy cold pull of the void in front of her made the woman shiver as she stood watching the events unfolding, knowing that no matter what personal doubts she might have about what she was about to do, it was what needed to be done. She had been lax in her duties for far too long and had allowed it to continue to a point that years before she never would have. She was supposed to remain emotionally detached, it was the only way that she could carry out her duties as she was expected. Her family trusted her to do what was necessary, to follow her mother's orders to ensure that order remained and she was so close to failure. Her mother had given the order months ago, making it clear that she was to carry them out instantly.

She sighed heavily, closing her eyes to block out the crime that she had just witnessed. The picture of a clean white chess queen laid on top of a blood red rose petal fading from her mind's eye. She had to act now, she couldn't afford to wait any longer.

Taking a deep soothing breath, she opened her eyes and waved a hand over the void, changing its focus to enable her to do her duty. Black eyes fixed on the subject of her orders, she drew a vial out of her belt pouch, she didn't need to look at it to know that it was the right one, the warmth of the glass was enough to confirm her action. Muttering in her native language she up-ended the vial over the void, watching mutely to ensure that her work was done before returning to her normal duties, safe in the knowledge that she had done her duty, and was free of any further guilt.

Daniel frowned sitting up in the bed, something felt wrong, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Sighing he glanced sideways at the clock, wincing when he saw that it was barely 7 in the morning, on a Sunday. Shaking his head in disgust he pushed himself out of bed and changed into clean clothes, knowing full well that if he didn't move quickly Jack would most likely come to get him, not something that he really appreciated first thing in the morning.

Running a hand through his hair he stepped out of the small guest bedroom and headed towards the kitchen and the tempting smell of fresh coffee. The only place besides his own home that offered any kind of decent coffee was Jack's house, mainly because Jack knew better than trying to wake Daniel with just any coffee, in such instances it took at least three cups to defeat the immortal's sunny morning personality.

Stepping through the door he automatically accepted the cup, dropping into one of the chairs next to the table as he did so.

Draining the cup in one go, he mutely returned it to Jack's waiting hands with a muttered thanks before examining the breakfast offering. Daniel's eyebrow rose as he reached out to poke at the charcoaled bacon, glancing sideways at his host.

"It's cooked."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "It's charcoal."

"Don't complain unless you're willing to do something about it."

Daniel pushed himself upright, plate of charcoal in hand, "more than willing." Dumping the remains into the dustbin he brushed past his friend to get to the cooker, gingerly examining the frying pan. "More charcoal. Do you have any..."

Jack dropped the packet into Daniel's waiting hand a smug grin plastered across his face.

"Thanks, right, spare frying pan." Digging around in his friend's cupboards he smiled pulling the spare utensil from its hiding place. "Now oil…"

Jack slid into one of his chairs watching silently, enjoying the opportunity to see a side of his friend that he knew all too well, knowing that he would be getting the better half of the deal as always. Daniel's bacon rolls were some of the best he'd ever had, especially after three days off-world with nothing but MREs to eat. It was a sad fact that while they provided for all that anybody could need; they didn't present a very satisfying meal. There was just something wrong about meals that always tasted like something other then what they advertised themselves to be, even the coffee seemed to be somewhat lacking in the, coffeeness, that coffee provided.

Closing his eyes he smiled as the smell of cooking bacon filled the kitchen along with the sizzling of fat.

"Mushrooms?"

Jumping, Jack opened his eyes, fighting back the blush that was trying to appear. "Fridge."

Daniel nodded mutely before returning to his task, expertly turning each piece of bacon over, wincing as the hot oil spat on his bare hands. Stepping sideways he pulled the fridge open and searched for the mushrooms, smiling with satisfaction as his hand closed around them. Dumping them on the chopping board he swiftly pulled the frying pan of the heat and dropped the bacon onto the plate Jack had used earlier, replacing the pan on the heat and tossing in the tomatoes he upturned the small carton of cleaned mushrooms and neatly sliced them up before tossing them in with the tomatoes.

"Jack do you think you could sort the rolls for me?"

Jack held up the bag mutely as he pulled the margarine out of the fridge. "Got it".

Turning back to his own duties Daniel flipped the tomatoes over, idly poking at the mushrooms to see if they were ready for turning or not.

Glancing sideways as Jack offered him his second coffee he winced, jerking his hand back from the pan as he spilt some of the oil onto it. "Damnit". He cursed under his breath, before calmly pushing the tomatoes off onto the plate, ignoring the pain, knowing that it wouldn't last long.

Glancing sideways at Jack he smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine Jack."

His eyes narrowed faintly. "Healing huh?"

Daniel sighed nodding. "Yeah". Sometimes it was hard to remember that they weren't quite back on the same level as they had been before, especially when they shared moments like that, working well together to do something simple.

Wincing again he frowned at his hand confused, before his attention returned to the pan in front of him and the mushrooms that needed to be turned before they burned. His eyes flicked between the pan and his hand as he waited for the mushrooms to cook, his frown deepening. Spilling the mushrooms onto the plate a few minutes later, he wandered over to the sink to run the pan under cold water, subtly holding his injured hand under it at the same time, taking more time than was needed, determined not to let Jack see that something was bothering him.

The hand on his shoulder a few minutes later made him jump, he glanced sideways at his friend, feeling himself flush.

"Danny?" Jack's voice held a tiny note of concern, his eyes solemn.

"It's nothing, it just helps burns heal you know, stops any swelling that would lengthen the process."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Which needs to be done sooner rather than later. Something's wrong here Daniel, something's bothering you, I can tell."

Daniel turned away, dropping the frying pan into the sink and focusing the water on his hand. "It's nothing." He forced himself not to look at his friend, intently staring at his hand willing something to happen for the throbbing to stop.

"Daniel! Don't lie to me."

Daniel mutely kept his attention on his injury, ignoring his friend.

"Danny, oh for crying out loud! ALASTAIR, tell me what's going on!"

Daniel closed his eyes ducking his head, the sting of Jack's tone hitting hard. "It's not healing."

Jack rolled his eyes. "That's it? It isn't healing? Jesus I thought it was serious."

Daniel stiffened. "You don't understand, it ISN'T healing."

Jack stared at his friend. "Look Danny don't get me wrong but, you haven't healed any minor injuries in a long time, maybe that's the problem, you've been suppressing it for so long that it doesn't automatically happen like it used to."

Daniel shook his head. "That isn't it."

Jack groaned. "Oh come on! How arrogant are you really, Alastair?"

Daniel swung round his eyes blazing. "This isn't about arrogance Jack! Arrogance is about as far from this as you can get. I'm scared, hell I'm damn near terrified. Immortal healing doesn't work that way, for minor injuries you have to concentrate to make it heal, it doesn't need to be repressed because it automatically does that it's self. I mean what would happen if in the middle of some big situation where it's important that no one knows you're immortal you get a paper cut and it automatically heals its self? You'd be in big trouble. No matter what I do right now it just isn't healing."

Jack took a deep breath. "Of course there's no arrogance involved here, none what so ever."

Daniel stiffened again glaring at his friend opening his mouth before stopping, the colour draining from his face. His eyes turned distant for a minute before Daniel swayed, reaching numbly for some kind of support, expression haunted.

Jack stopped frowning at his friend. "Danny?"

Daniel shook his head mutely. "It's gone."

Jack took a step closer to his friend fear gripping his heart instantly replacing the anger. "Daniel? What's gone?"

Daniel shook his head mutely, his blue eyes wide and haunted "I know why I can't heal."

"Why?"

"Because its not there anymore."

"What are you saying?"

Daniel stared intently into his friend's eyes for a long moment before taking a deep breath. "It's over, I'm not immortal anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

Note – just so that no one's confused and in case I haven't said before – this ain't no highlander crossover – there be a Xena cross but no Highlander – that would be whole 'nother kettle of fish!Sorry if I've confused anyone with anything so far! - I promise that it'll all make sense – eventually… comeon – it's a part work for god's sake, give me time! It'll make snese in the end...maybe.Sorry it's taken so long i lost the net fo two weeks - enjoy.

Part One –

"He's playing his games again." The young woman cradled her cup in her hands as she watched the street through the window, a light dusting of make-up highlighting her pale complexion.

"How bad?"

"A girl, about twenty I'd say, she was a student at the university, it upset a lot of people."

Brown eyes flicked to her companion. "Where is he now?"

With a negative shake of his head her companion sighed. "Don't have a clue, moved on to another city, another girl I suppose."

She shuddered. "We need to stop him, now before the number gets any higher, it's wrong that we haven't stopped him before."

Her companion nodded solemnly. "We are all well aware of that lass, but his mother has kept him too close for us to have been able to do so without full out war. I don't mean to be cruel, but you're too involved in this."

Her eyes darkened and she glared at him across the table. "Who isn't? Apart from you and the warrior princess, that is, those of us that keep mortals at a distance. He has touched us all, he's made sure of it. Just wait, you'll be next."

"Mayhap I will, but I want you to promise me you'll watch yourself Bea, this isn't your battle alone."

Beatrice lent forward in her chair meeting his gaze solidly. "That animal mutilated my best friend for his own enjoyment, if he were mortal they would have hung him, as it is he deserves a long and painful final death. I don't care whose child he may be, I won't let it go on."

Nodding sadly her elder companion held out a small wallet to her. "From what I can tell he's headed to America, and whether you like it or not you are going to need help. Take these, they'll get you to Colorado Springs, you'll find help there. And mind I don't hear next of your death at his hands. Forget your pride for once, you can't do this alone, few could."

Beatrice hesitated before taking his offering, glancing down at the papers she stood slowly, moving around the table to hug her friend. "Thank you."

Nodding he smiled faintly. "Good luck lass." She smiled, dropping some change onto the table, before staring once more into his pale blue eyes.

"I'll be careful and come home to you, I promise."

Daniel watched mutely as Jack paced the kitchen more or less yelling into the phone, while pressing an icepack carefully against his burn, wincing as it pressed against the already forming blister. None of this made sense, immortality couldn't be lost, you either were or weren't. There wasn't a money back guarantee if you're not completely satisfied clause, there was nothing. As far as he knew the only way to stop being immortal was to die your final death, be it by decapitation or on your own weapon. Those were the only ways he knew of, but he wasn't exactly thinking straight.

Five and a half millennia as an immortal versus thirty-six years as a mortal left him feeling a little lost, he had grown so used to the constant feeling that was his immortality, or rather had been. He was mortal again, and he had no idea how to deal with it. Jack's reaction hadn't helped, maybe he had been hoping for too much too soon, after all how could he expect them to really trust him after everything. Frowning at his hand he idly wondered when exactly he had become so reliant on his body's extraordinary abilities to heal small things like paper cuts and burns. He had tried so hard not to be dependent on it for the bigger things that he hadn't even realised that he was ignoring the little things and now they were coming back to haunt him. Was there a way to tell an immortal just by his behaviour, or was it really so dependent upon the one immortal could sense another? Was there any recent injuries that hadn't quite been healed completely that might come back to bite him in the ass? Was there anybody in town who might be after his blood, and if so, what could he do? Stand and fight as a mortal or hide away and hope that his immortality would return to him?

Daniel scowled, not believing that the thought had even entered his mind that he would even consider hiding away somewhere, wasting what little could be left of his life.

Daniel froze, feeling the blood run from his face once more, the reality of it all finally hitting him. It had been millennia since he had had to worry about mortality, about how short a mortal life could be for the one living it. It was no longer a question of when in the centuries ahead he would bite the big one, it was now only a matter of decades, he didn't have all the time in the world, he had mere moments.

He stared numbly at the wall in front him wondering if any of his mortal friends ever had days like the one he was having, when their age finally hit them and they realised how little time there was. Dread pitted in his stomach as he considered the other option that he had, if he were to remain mortal, that his age would finally catch him, leaving him to age in a matter of days, to the point when his aged body could survive no more. Was it possible that that was how he was about to end his days? How could his life be so carelessly be thrown away by some action he didn't understand? All that he understood was that it was some kind of lesson, and it wasn't him that it was aimed at.

He shuddered silently, not wanting to think about the fact that he was being used. Used as an object lesson to others, in ignorance of how it might affect him.

Miles glared at the airport's overhead screens, wondering if there had ever been a time when they had been accurate or if that was something that the mortal technicians that worked on them were still hoping to correct. He had never been much of a fan of technology, it was too unreliable, though even he would admit that on some nights, it was nice to have the small TV set in his lounge. His visitor was now over an hour late, though whether that was because he had been given the wrong information or because of delays on flights he couldn't be sure.

His eyes narrowed as the time for the flight he was waiting for changed yet again and he wondered if it had even been worth getting out of bed. Some days it just didn't seem like it. Glancing down he smiled kindly at the young girl who had tugged on his arm, squatting down so that he was on her level. "Can I help you?"

The girl smiled back before pointing towards the gate. "She told me to tell you she's here."

Miles looked in the direction that she was pointing meeting Beatrice's gaze quickly. "That was mighty kind of you dear, now I think your parents are waiting for you." Pulling a bar of chocolate from his back pocket he handed it to the girl, eyes sparkling as he watched her excited hands take it from him. "That's a little thank you from me. Now run along before you get into any more trouble."

He watched smiling as the girl ran back to her parents before calmly turning and walking over to where Beatrice was waiting.

Embracing his young friend gently, his smile widened as he took in her appearance.

"You're looking well."

She smiled softly nodding. "I feel it, though Andrew is still a weight on my heart."

Miles nodded grimly. "On all our hearts I'm afraid Bea lass. He's that type."

Daniel sighed watching silently as Jack and Sam continued to argue over the authenticity of his claim, wondering when it was going to stop, after all there was only so much crap that a guy could take, especially since he had just had his life turned on its tail for some unknown reason. Though he had a feeling that 'gods' and 'lesson' would come into any explanation he was likely to be given. That was the problem when the only other immortal within two states was an 'ex-priest', any question was always answered with something that sounded oddly like a sermon, though he wouldn't put it past Miles to have a list of speeches that applied to every situation he could think of. After all the man hadn't exactly chosen the best time in history to become a priest. Glancing sideways Daniel met Teal'c's gaze and smiled despite himself, the other man looked just as fed up with the other two as he felt. Maybe it wasn't just the 'newly' mortal who found some arguments annoying. Looking around Daniel smiled leaning past Jack to grab the chessboard and mutely starting to set it up on the table between him and Teal'c. That way, however long it took for Jack and Sam to think to ask him a question he wouldn't be fast asleep when they did.

"It just isn't possible!" Jack yelled waving a hand and knocking on Daniel's arm just as he reached across to move his pawn out of the way of Teal'c's knight, effectively moving another of Daniel's pawns instead. Daniel glared at his friend, pushing him sideways, while mutely conceding the unwanted move to Teal'c.

"I agree with you sir, but didn't we say exactly the same thing about immortality?" Sam answered, narrowly avoiding Teal'c's queen as she dropped her empty cup onto the table. Teal'c graced her with a disgusted look before moving the cup off the game board and making his next move. Eventually they were going to have to intercede in the argument, if they wanted to finish their chess game themselves.

"Oh come-on Carter, the evidence was pretty much shoved in our faces wasn't it, in this case, the only evidence we have is a burn!" Daniel jerked sideways grabbing Jack's hand a millisecond before it knocked his knight off the board, enough was enough.

"And the kind of evidence you'd need Jack, I'm not about to risk, I would much rather live knowing that I'm mortal while the rest of you keep on in denial than let myself get killed. I mean, if I am mortal like I'm saying I am, won't I DIE this time?"

Sam blinked mouth open while Jack stared blankly at him. Teal'c on the other hand was taking his move as though nothing had happened. Reaching sideways with his free hand Daniel moved his queen before turning his full attention back to Sam and Jack.

"I'm mortal, that's the way it is. And I don't want anybody else to know, not Janet, not Hammond, not anybody, that's the way it has to be."

Jack jerked his hand back and his eyes narrowed. "They need to know…."

Daniel slashed a hand through the air. "No, they don't, because if they know, everybody knows. I am not about to become a guinea pig, not for anyone, or anything."

Sam blinked glancing at Jack for a moment before nodding mutely. "My lips are sealed for now, but, just for the record, I think Janet at least should know."

Jack nodded slightly in agreement before glancing at the chessboard as through seeing it for the first time. Reaching out he mutely moved Daniel's queen into check mate, shrugging at the death glare he received from Teal'c.

"You've got a week to deal with this Danny, and then we're telling the General."

"I know how to make a woman feel wanted." The man stretched himself out on the long sofa, smiling coldly at his companion. "You, dear brother, know nothing of women."

Merritt glared at his older brother, ignoring the looks they were drawing from the other people in the teeming club. "I don't have time for this type of conversation brother. You called me here for a reason."

Andrew groaned dramatically sneering playfully at his younger brother. "Must you always be so business like? Have some fun for once. Take the time to enjoy yourself!"

Merritt snorted. "I don't enjoy your idea of fun brother."

Andrew pursed his lips, glaring at his brother. "Oh yes, you always have been mother's biggest disappointment haven't you?"

Shaking his head Merritt lent forward. "Our sister is our mother's biggest disappointment, or have you forgotten that Andrew? Mother has a plan, and I have every intention of helping her, whatever it is you want from me brother, if it threatens our mother's plans, I will not help you. In fact I may well do the opposite and tell that pretty little chosen where you are so she can finally end your sorry excuse for a life. If she's capable of course."

Andrew's nostrils flared and he straightened in his seat. "That little girl is no more capable of defeating me than any other. Do you really believe that any of your threats will sway me brother?

"I have no intention of wasting my eternity doing the tediousness that you and mother find so satisfying, I have no interest in the silly little war between us and the chosen. Why waste all the time in the world on war, when you could be having sooo much fun?"

Merritt sneered at his brother in disgust. "Even mother is tiring of you brother, if I were you I would start to watch my back, you never know who might be after your head."

Andrew laughed. "Mother doesn't care what I do, as long as I don't decide to help them. She's never been one to discourage my kind of fun."

Merritt shuddered faintly shaking his head. "If I cared I think I'd worry about you, as it is, I'm worried about the attention you're drawing to us. All of us. In this day and age mortals have the technology to catch men like you brother, everywhere you go you leave a mark. One day soon they are going to see you for what you really are and when that day comes brother, even our mother will not bother to defend you. In future, I would take more care if I were you."

Andrew glowered. "I asked you here for help Merritt not for some lecture on my behaviour."

Leaning forward Merritt raised his eyebrows. "Then ask brother."

"You know where the girl is?"

Merritt smiled nodding. "I do."

Andrew smiled darkly leaning in to meet his brother. "Then tell me."

Daniel sighed running his fingers over the tablet in front of him idly as he tried to figure out what the translation actually meant. Nothing was making sense at the moment, but he was determined that he would get something done, at least, it was that or surrender to Jack and go to Janet and see if she could give him an answer to why he was feeling so off. After all it was impossible for an immortal to become mortal.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose impatiently he took a deep breath before opening his reference books again, was it really too much to expect Jack to trust his own judgement? Did Jack really need the evidence to be put on the table in front of him, or was it just the other man's way of dealing with everything that had happened?

Slamming the book shut again Daniel groaned inwardly, wondering if he was ever going to get any work done ever again. Taking a deep breath he stood up and wandered over to his coffee machine, running the idea of an early night over in his head, knowing that if he stayed it would take him at least another five hours to get the translation, which would normally have only taken two, done. He just had too much on his mind to honestly continue on with life as though nothing had happened, but if he asked for a sick day Hammond would most defiantly smell a rat and he couldn't risk it. As it stood he had the Tok'ra and NID waiting for him to slip so they could take the opportunity to examine a real life immortal, admitting that he thought that he was no longer an immortal would probably make the pentagon consider locking him away in another padded cell. Daniel shuddered at the thought. The last time had been bad enough, and that time he had been pretty out of it, he couldn't imagine being in a place like that when he was totally sane, unaffected by any sadistic alien technology.

Glancing at his watch he hesitated for a moment before wandering back over to his computer, saving his work and logging out of his area, waiting patiently till it was ready to be turned off. An early night was just what he needed, it meant that he might just be able to get some sleep, or at the very least, some rest from everything. As quiet as the corridor outside his office tended to be, it just wasn't quiet enough, nor did it have the same comforts as his apartment. It was hard to feel relaxed as far underground as they were, he had always preferred the open air, especially when he had something on his mind. His first wife had always joked about his tendency to take his blanket outside at night whenever he had anything on his mind, but she had understood it. He hadn't had a good childhood, fear of his father had led to him feeling more secure outside of their home, where his father would never come looking if he woke in the night with an urge to punish his youngest son.

Pulling his coat on he glanced around the office. The feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach was making him wonder if he would ever see it again. He knew that it was a silly worry, after all two days had passed without him showing any signs of rapid aging. He'd be in his office again the next morning, keeping to his normal routine, trying to be normal.

"You got your way mother."

"Yes. It was the right decision to make, even if you don't see it."

The younger woman nodded solemnly. "You wouldn't have done it if it wasn't necessary, I understand that much."

Black eyes took in her daughter as she stood calmly gazing into the mirror, continuing to watch over her friend. "What don't you understand?"

"Why you did it now, after everything that has happened of late, why choose now, this moment in time to do this?"

"Because it was the perfect time."

"Don't lie mother. We both know this isn't how you intended it to happen. You intended it to happen months ago, before it had come to this. You know as well as I do what a risk it is. What happens if your plan fails and her's succeeds?"

The elder woman straightened stiffly. "She's just another one of your sister's tools Epona. How could her plan succeed over mine?"

Epona snorted sweeping her roan hair out of her face. "How arrogant of you to say so mother. How ever could some mere immortal's plan work over yours? After all you are the mother of the gods."

"You forget yourself."

"No, you forget yourself mother. This is a turning point, a time when the world is beyond even your control. This is one of those times when only mortals can control what happens. Though I must say it came as a surprise to me. Normally times like these only come around when they're at war with one another."

"Such a dark prophecy child."

Epona smiled lopsidedly at her mother. "No mother, not dark, just realistic."

Daniel frowned pushing his door open slowly, the feeling of dread that he had had earlier returning with a vengeance. He was sure that he had locked his door when he had left in the morning. It was one of the things he always made sure he remembered to do, the security of his home was important. Ducking down slightly he checked the phone cable. Satisfying himself that it was still connected he continued scanning for any sign of intruders, wary of who it could be. The list of people after him had grown in length somewhat over the past few months, nothing like being the 'only' known immortal to make you wanted. Walking past his couch he checked that the door out onto his balcony was locked before checking each room in turn, only to come up empty.

An empty apartment was somehow scarier than an occupied one. Going back to his front door he picked up his shopping, shutting his door and dumping the bags on the work surface before turning his attention to seeing if anything was missing. Half an hour later coming up empty yet again he put his shopping away and walked back to his front door and the phone table. Scanning it he frowned. Kneeling down he pulled a small folded slip of paper out from between the phone books.

Flipping it open he stiffened, this so wasn't happening.

_You're getting soft old man. I got in far too easily. Don't worry I didn't take anything; I just thought you might like to know that I'm in town. _

_I'd just love to see you again soon; it's always been such a pleasure,_

_Andrew x _

Daniel shuddered, as he folded the letter up and pushed it into his back pocket. He needed to get out, and fast. Knowing Andrew he was in for a big, painful surprise, which he just couldn't afford anymore. A week before hand and he would never have considered fleeing his own home, but as it was he still wasn't sure of the limits of his apparent mortally, and he had no wish to test them unless it was completely necessary. Heading into his bedroom he pulled out his overnight bag and set about packing everything that he would need, dumping his cell phone onto his bed, knowing that the best thing he could do was hide out until he figured out what exactly was going on. He had history with Andrew, a history that wasn't so easily forgotten by either side.

Jack would probably kill him, if ever saw the other man again, after all it could turn out either way, good or bad, and he might not be coming back from this. The darkness was slowly closing in on him, just as he had feared it would. He had spent too long in the same place, broken his own rules, become too involved with the mortal world and this was the price, mortality and an immortal enemy.

Pulling a hockey stick bag out of the very back of his closet he pulled his weapons chest out from under his bed. The overnight bag was already full of his journals and a few odd pieces of clothing, not enough to keep a person going, but he wasn't worried about that, he had stuff like that where he was going. It was his personal items that he was packing, just in case. As much as he would regret it, if push came to shove he could strip himself of everything that made Daniel Jackson Daniel Jackson, and take another identity if he had to. It was a necessary evil of immortal life, one that he had done more times than he could remember. All that he knew was that some days, it was hard to remember where the part ended and Alastair began.

And as ever - reviews are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Part Two –

Epona rubbed her upper arms idly as she watched the mirror, chewing nervously on her lower lip. Her mother had left hours ago, gently chiding her daughter for watching the mortal world so intently, as though to look away were to miss the most important moment. The fact was she couldn't seem to make herself look away, the feeling of cold dread that had settled in her stomach when she had felt the effect of her mother's decision was just too much to ignore. If he died she had no doubt she would be going with him, at least part of the way. That was something her mother had most likely never expected. Danu didn't understand her children, and though she understood mortals better, even that was a limited understanding, after all how did you understand people who lived such short lives compared to you?

Having a chosen, an immortal linked to you, had a certain level of risk, at least for the 'lesser' among them, their mother had survived the severing of her link easily, brushing off the death of her chosen as unimportant, ignoring the pain it had caused. For others the death of their chosen had pulled them to their father's domain, death claiming a few but most narrowly escaping only to swear never to take another chosen again. The idea of dying was so alien that it had become a shadow over them, a great dark fear that they all shared but refused to admit to. Epona and her sister Belisama however had accepted that one day they would die, happy in the knowledge that they weren't going to spend an eternity mourning the loss of the mortals and immortals that they had allowed themselves to become attached to. Alastair was their chosen, in title more than in any real way, unlike the others Alastair hadn't been born a chosen, he'd been born immortal, and that was it. He wasn't really a chosen, but nor was he a seeker or spell-caster. He had been born before Danu had decided where she wanted immortals to go, what purpose she wanted them to have, before Morrigan had decided to twist their mother's ideas. For eight hundred years the chosen had been the only immortals and then Morrigan had given the gift to the child of one of her worshipers, the child who later became Seryna, Morrigan's chosen, who had led the spell casters and seekers ever since. That one act had changed the balance that their mother had set out to create and had driven their mother to take the fate of the mortal world into her own hands. That had been the first time that they had ever really interfered with the mortal world. Before they had always used mortal messengers to carry out the changes they believed were needed, and then the immortals had taken that place, helping the mortals where ever they could. Danu's actions all those years ago had changed everything, and had laid a very heavy burden on Alastair's shoulders.

And now, Danu was risking everything to teach the mortal world one simple lesson, and Epona couldn't see how her mother could be so certain that she hadn't just signed away the world. She had had Epona's sister, the present overseer of the mortal world, make an immortal mortal, and not just any immortal, she had made Alastair mortal, and had done it at such a time as to put him in danger of his life. If Alastar died, Danu's plan failed, and Morganna won. But Danu just wasn't seeing what was in front of her, she was still stuck in the past, and all Epona could do was hope. Hope that this time her mother's plan worked out.

* * *

Daniel lent heavily against the motel's front desk, waiting patiently for the clerk to finish on the phone, his mind running over what few options he had. If Andrew was in town Beatrice wouldn't be far behind. After a hundred years of tracking Seryna's eldest child Bea had it down to a fine art, but somehow Andrew knew where she was. As soon as he had found the message he should have realised that it was his immortal friend that was in trouble rather than his mortal ones, after all it wasn't Andrew's style to kill without playing with his prey first, it just didn't satisfy his needs. Bea, unlike Janet or Sam would provide the 'fun' level that Andrew so enjoyed. She wasn't trained to deal with Andrew's type. She had never really been trained to deal with any type. She had never stayed with a teacher long enough for that, determined to follow Andrew around the world instead of taking the time to learn the skills that as an immortal chosen she would need. The Victorian lady was too headstrong to realise that when she did finally catch up with Andrew she wouldn't survive the encounter. Few ever had. 

Smiling politely at the clerk he booked a room for three nights, paying ahead of time so that he wouldn't have to worry about it later. If Bea was in town he needed to find her, and warn her that she had been made. Andrew would strike just when she thought she was safe, while she was in bed sleeping, when she was walking back from the shops, when she put the trash out. Four thousand years of murder made a person very dangerous, especially when you're young and foolish. No matter what happened Daniel was not about to see his young friend killed in cold blood by the murderer of her best friend. He would die before he would allow it to happen.

* * *

Jack played idly with the cell phone in his hands as he walked back down the stairs to the ground floor of Daniel's apartment building. Three hours ago when he had phoned to make sure that Daniel had remembered that he needed to be on base that morning for their first briefing since this had all begun, he had just left a message without wondering why the answer phone was still on. Daniel had never been one to leave the machine on if he was in, he preferred to talk to people than have to run from one room to another in a desperate attempt to beat the machine. He should have realised as soon as the machine had picked up that something was wrong, but then, he hadn't been the best friend recently, not without reason, yet he felt guilty about it, about failing to notice or to accept that something was going down, yet again. 

He glanced up as he stepped out of the double doors, meeting his second in command's gaze, mutely holding up the cell phone and waving it.

"Sir?"

Jack shrugged. "The apartment's empty, and his journals are all gone. I found this on the bed."

Sam frowned glancing upwards. "That doesn't make any sense, sir. Why would Daniel up and leave without telling us, without even saying goodbye?"

"For the same reason that he lied to us for five years?"

Sam froze staring at him, mouth hanging open.

"Look Carter, whether you like it or not you have got to accept that we still know very little about Daniel, I mean, do we even know what he did before we met him? How do we know that the man we see is the real 'Daniel'?"

Sam shook her head. "Sir, he promised that he'd answer any questions that we wanted answering and so far he has."

Jack shrugged. "Well maybe, we haven't been asking the right questions."

"You think he's gone?"

"I think it could well be a warm day in hell before we ever saw him again. If you ask me, he's been playing us the last week."

"And how's that Colonel?" Jack froze turning slowly on his heel to face the woman who had spoken, taking in her casual clothes and short cropped blonde hair.

"I'm sorry miss?"

"Colonel Isabelle Conway, NID, I think you knew my predecessor, Colonel Simmons?"

Jack's eyes narrowed. "May I ask what brings you to these parts?"

Conway smiled. "The same as brings you Colonel. Doctor Jackson has become quite the enigma of late, and I have every intention of uncovering every little piece of information about that enigma possible."

Sam frowned at the other woman. "Since when did you join the NID?"

"Since you left Washington, congratulations on the promotion by the way, Major, I'm sure you deserved it."

"So you two know one another?" Jack gestured between the two, his eyebrow raised.

"We shared rooms back when we were at the academy."

"Really?"

"Yes sir, but I haven't seen the, colonel, in some time sir."

Conway laughed coolly. "No we haven't have we, we must catch up on old times sometime. However, for now I'd like to offer you a bone, concerning Doctor Jackson's whereabouts, seen as we all seem to be after the same thing."

Jack hesitated, hating that he was being forced to join forces with an NID agent. "Offer away."

* * *

"Doctor Jackson left his apartment though the side door." Conway pointed to the picture on the board. "We caught him in the act however and followed him." 

General Hammond raised an eyebrow. "So you are aware of his present location?"

"No."

Jack frowned leaning forward. "No?"

"The men watching his apartment were only able to follow him as far as the train station. After that, we lost him."

"Define lost."

"They saw him enter the station, but after that they lost him in the crowd. But, we do know that he didn't leave the station."

"How do you how that for sure colonel?"

"They remained on the entrances and exits for over an hour."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Could he not have left later?"

Conway snorted. "No, I assure you, he didn't."

"Were they witness to his entrance, or merely his approach?"

"They saw him enter Mister Teal'c."

Jack frowned. "T?"

"I do not believe that DanielJackson entered as Colonel Conway is so sure he did. It would have been a simple matter of appearing to enter but breaking off at the last moment, giving the appearance that he has travelled elsewhere."

Sam winced glancing downwards. "Teal'c it's more likely that Daniel left after all…"

"He did not." Teal'c stiffly cut Sam off. "If he was lost in the crowd as Colonel Conway has stated it would have been possible for him to leave unnoticed would it not?"

"It makes more sense that he left T. Why stay?"

"If you were being followed O'Neill, would you not do the opposite of what those following expected?"

Hammond smiled faintly leaning forward. "You're saying that Doctor Jackson was aware he was being watched, and so laid a diversion, to make us all believe that he's left?"

"Indeed."

Conway frowned leaning on the briefing table. "You're saying that you do think Doctor Jackson is running, or, are you trying to suggest the opposite?"

"Why would Daniel Jackson leave after all that he has been through recently?"

Conway smiled coldly. "Perhaps, because of all that he's been through recently. Maybe the SGC wasn't worth it after all?"

Teal'c returned her glare passively, ignoring her challenge.

Jack shook his head slowly. "T's right though. If I knew I was being followed I'd leave a false trail and despite everything, I can't truly believe that he'd just go like this."

Conway arched an eyebrow. "I'm amazed that you've retained such faith in a man who lied to you for over five years and who, as a consequence, you barely know."

George Hammond smiled. "Strangely Colonel, I'm not at all surprised. Once a person saves your life, you find it pretty hard not to trust them."

Sam ducked her head to hide a smile, remembering how hard the other woman had found it to make friends at the academy. Isabelle valued her career more than she had ever valued the time it took to make friends.

Conway straightened. "Forgive me general but I'm just surprised to hear such a turn around from Colonel O'Neill, after all Colonel, what was it you said? It'd be a cold day in hell?"

Jack's eyes narrowed. "I'm giving my opinion based on the evidence you've presented Colonel, nothing more."

She smiled coolly, before breaking off to frown at the cell phone on the table. "Perhaps you should answer that."

Jack frowned reaching forward to pick it up, searching for the right button before holding it up to his ear. "Hello?"

He stiffened. "Daniel?"

* * *

Daniel shifted his weight, tapping his hand on the plastic window of the phone box while he waited for someone to pick up, blue eyes scanning his surroundings. "Jack." 

He smiled at the surprise in his best friend's voice as he answered, relieved that it wasn't anger. "I can't explain right now Jack, but you've got to trust me."

"Why?"

"Look, I know that the NID were watching me, and that they have been for over two weeks now, I'm still in Springs, but there's a situation I need to deal with before I can come back."

"A situation?"

Daniel winced. Yeah. Look, I don't know much myself, all I know is that one of the bad guys is in town, and a friend's in danger."

"A friend?"

Daniel smiled. "Yeah a friend, she doesn't know she's been made and I need to do whatever I can to keep her safe."

"Daniel, look, we need you here."

Daniel sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Jack, but I won't risk her life just to keep your trust. I can't just stand back and watch people be killed. I need to do this."

He heard Jack sigh on the other end, as he lent his weight against the box, hating what he was being forced to give up. "We could help you, you know that right?"

Daniel smiled faintly. "I know, I wish you could, but it's not safe. Not even for me anymore."

"Danny, are we going to see you again?"

Daniel closed his eyes. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

Daniel shook his head. "I'm sorry Jack, I know you don't believe me. A week ago I could have said yes you will but now, I'm not so sure. I'll, contact you again soon I promise. I've, got to go now."

"Danny, good luck."

Daniel smiled. "Thanks. Bye Jack."

He slid the phone neatly back onto it's prop taking a deep breath before pushing the door open and stepping back out into the open air. All he could do now was hope that he would come out the other side of this, but, the way things had been going, it was a forlorn hope.

* * *

Andrew's eyes narrowed as he watched the old man from his position on a nearby rooftop, it was all too obvious to him that the old man was losing his touch and not only that, he was being careless with the lives of others. If he felt like it he could find out where the mortals his brother had told him Alastair was so attached to were and take them out one by one, but he had other matters to deal with. Namely the girl chosen they called Beatrice. The chosen one of Aine, who believed she had what it took to catch him and kill him. Andrew snorted, rising from his crouch to trail Alastair as he wandered the streets of Colorado Springs, wary of giving any sign that he was following. How that snip of a girl could even think that she had any chance of getting close to him he didn't know, but it had gone on for long enough. He didn't appreciate it when someone else followed his hunts without his permission. They were private, for his own enjoyment, not for the entertainment of others. The nosey little brat had no right to come alone sticking her nose where it didn't belong. 

First he was going to deal with her, and then, once she was out of his way, he would play his games with Alastair for a little while. Kristophe wanted one of the mortals he was friendly with and he had no doubt that there was someone suitable for his own interests among them. It would be fun, to play games with another immortal after so long. Smiling Andrew ducked under an over hang, watching as Alastair turned down a side street, enjoying the place that his mind was taking him.

* * *

Jack placed the cell phone down on the briefing table carefully, ignoring the looks he was getting as he tried to process the information that he had just been given. What little that was. 

"Daniel's still in Springs like we thought."

"There's a 'but' coming I suppose" He ignored the sarcasm from his NID counterpart glancing instead towards the head of the table and his CO.

"Sir, he said that there's a situation that he has to deal with, before he can come back."

Hammond frowned heavily. "Colonel,"

Jack cut the elder man off, shrugging apologetically. "I'm sorry sir, but he said he couldn't tell me any more than that."

Conway snorted. "I got the distinct impression Colonel, that Doctor Jackson has no intention of returning."

Jack winced refusing to answer and lie to his superior officer in front of the NID officer who would undoubtedly turn it against him later if he did.

"Colonel?"

"Daniel doesn't think he'll be able to come back sir."

Hammond frowned at his second in command, not understanding how the man hadn't thought it important to mention from the get to go.

"Doesn't think he'll be able?" Conway snorted shaking her head in disgust. "I'm sorry colonel but that just isn't good enough. Doctor Jackson is a security threat to this base, not to mention an invaluable resource. After all, he's the only immortal that we have."

Sam bit her lip, fighting the urge to point out that Daniel was irreplaceable, immortal or not, Isabelle wouldn't care, it was obvious that Daniel's immortality was the only reason she was helping them at all, no doubt her superiors wanted to keep their hands on the only immortal that they had, whatever the cost.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Well sir, with your permission of course, I would like to start a full search of Colorado Springs."

Hammond eyes narrowed. "You have your orders Colonel."

Isabelle smiled coolly. "Yes sir, but I don't have enough men to carry out a search of that size. Nor do I have the in depth knowledge of the target that your people do."

"I would have to take that up with my superiors."

"Of course."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow exchanging a look with O'Neill as the woman settled into her chair, a sickly sweet smile plastered across her face as she watched the general head off to his office to make some phone calls. Arrogance seemed to be a common quality in the leaders of the NID, past and present.

* * *

"Do you carry chocolate everywhere?" 

Miles chuckled shaking his head faintly. "I don't know, you young ones have no sense of charity. I can still remember the times that you could offer shelter to your neighbour without fearing a witch hunt, but then I suppose that's just a sign of my age."

Beatrice smiled warmly shaking her head. "On the contrary, there's nothing wrong with having a kind heart, even in these cold times."

Miles raised an eyebrow. "And there was me thinking I sounded old. By God, Alastair sounds younger than the both of us, he's never one to comment on how times have changed, at least not when he thinks he'll be caught doing it."

Bea laughed, eyes shining. "Put us all in a room and nobody would be able to tell you who's the oldest and who's the youngest. I would wager that most mortals would place Alastair as the youngest."

Miles smiled. "Are you really willing to bet on that lass?"

Bea raised an eyebrow. "Why? What has happened?"

Miles shrugged. "You're out of touch lass, that's a dangerous thing."

Bea frowned leaning forward. "Of all people Miles, I would never have put you down as someone who would think to lecture me on being out of touch."

"Times change lass."

"As I am well aware."

Miles shook his head mutely, standing and moving over to his fireplace. "Not aware enough."

Bea's eyes narrowed. "I am not a child Miles."

"I'm not so sure about that, you act far too much like one."

"I am not one of your students Miles, don't you dare presume to lecture me on my immortal life."

Miles frowned at the younger immortal. "You were my student once, not so many years ago Beatrice, or have you forgotten?"

"I have had many teachers, Miles."

"Too many."

Beatrice jumped, swinging around to face the intruder, eyes wide. "Alastair?"

Daniel smiled faintly stepping down from the entranceway. "Beatrice. Miles."

"What are you doing here?"

"Covering your back."

Bea snorted in disgust. "I can look out for myself old man."

Daniel arched an eyebrow. "Really? Then how is it that Andrew knows you're here?"

Bea froze eyes widening. "Andrew?"

Miles shook his head slowly, eyes bright with denial. "There's no way,"

Daniel swiped a hand through the air cutting the other man off mid sentence. "Andrew knows, and you're his new hunt."

Bea shook her head laughing coldly. "I know how to cover my tracks old man, do not play with me."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Believe it or not Beatrice, you still have a lot to learn."

"Perhaps, but I've learned all there is to know about tracking our fellows."

Daniel shook his head, "Obviously you haven't learned as much as you think you have."

"I would know if he knew."

"Would you?"

Beatrice hesitated, before shaking her head slowly, "How could he know? I was careful." She dropped silently into the chair, resting her head in her hands. "Who would tell him?"

"Anyone of many."

"Why?"

Daniel sighed. "You never listened girl, we told you so often that by refusing to keep to any one teacher you'd never learn what you needed to survive. There are so many out there who don't have our best interests at heart, so many that would see us all dead. You've been careless, and now you're to pay the price."

"He's right lass, there's so much you haven't learnt, so much that you may never learn now. We should have seen this coming." Miles intoned solemnly, his eyes distant.

Bea's head jerked up and she looked from one man to the other. "What do you mean? I'm not going to die, not now." Looking desperately from one to the other, her hands covering her stomach, her eyes glistening in the room's artificial light. "You are going to help me, aren't you?"

Daniel sighed, sliding his long overcoat down over his arms. "We'll do what we can. But it may be a case of too little too late."

Miles nodded grimly. "Andrew won't rest until you're dead and there is only so much that we can do."

Bea sniffed, shaking her head. "What are you saying?"

Daniel met her gaze steadily across the room. "You made your choice Beatrice, when you swore that you would kill him, or die trying. That oath means that none of us can kill Andrew. Unless, you die."

Bea blinked, a single tear sliding down her face. "Why?"

"Because an immortal's oath is binding."

"I never knew." The soft admission sent a shiver down Daniel's spine.

"You never wanted to know."

Bea swallowed hard, her pride not allowing her any release. "How can you help me?"

Miles winced shielding away from the question, shaking his head in defeat. "I don't know lass, I honestly don't know. We can but try."

Bea snorted derisively. "Just try?"

Daniel knelt in front of her, meeting her gaze solemnly, his expression solemn, prepared to do what he knew he had to do. What he'd known he would have to do from the moment he'd found that note in his apartment. "I didn't come here to prepare you to die, I came here to give you something that could help and to say goodbye."

Miles started staring at the other man. "Alastair?"

Daniel smiled crookedly. "He followed me here Miles. I'm no fool. I know what I need to do, and what it'll cost me."

Bea shook her head. "I don't understand."

Daniel smiled bitterly. "Yes you do lass, you just haven't realised it yet."

She stared at him, her brown eyes wide. Playing his coat across his arms Daniel carefully withdrew a sword, turning it in his hands to offer it to her. "Take it."

Bea shook her head numbly. "No, I can't take it."

Reaching out he gently placed her hand on the sword's hilt. "She's yours," smiling as she continued to shake her head in denial he covered her hand with his own, "you need her more than I do, I can't take her where I'm going."

Miles placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently, his expression grim. "Take the sword lass."

Bea glanced up at him, before swallowing hard and pulling the broadsword onto her lap, unconsciously stroking the sheath for a moment before meeting Daniel's gaze again. "Thank you."

Daniel smiled, squeezing her hand gently. "You have an oath to keep."

Bea nodded solemnly. "Whatever it is you are about to do, you needn't"

Daniel sighed shaking his head. "One thing you learn with age, all things happen for a reason."

She raised an eyebrow in question, her head tilted to one side. "Meaning?"

Daniel laughed. "Meaning that I need to do this."

Miles shook his head slowly. "Why?"

"Because, I don't believe in coincidence."

_am starting to feel like i'm the only one still reading...lol... please read and review, it'll help the muses along...they're only four stories in and only one person's spoken to them..._


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes - Thanks again to my beta Tomolas, for helping out once again – through unfortunately he couldn't help with my spelling in my author's notes (oophs – sorry!)

Sorry this took a little while, thanks for the comments – the last part of this story will be up soon, promise. And I may add the outtakes…depending. The rating goes up a little due to the content of this chapter, so beware!

Part Three –

**When one is trying to do something beyond his known powers it is useless to seek the approval of friends. Friends are at their best in moments of defeat.**  
Henry Miller

Jack lent back in his seat glancing sideways through his window, watching the rain fall outside, taking comfort for a moment in the sound of his car's engine running as he waited for the light to turn green. So far Colonel Conway hadn't found any sign of their missing immortal. The only evidence that she had to place him in Colorado Springs was a five minute phone call that could have been from anywhere. Only Daniel had sworn that he was still in town. If he was honest, he didn't know if he wanted his 'friend' to be found or not, after all, did he really want it to go on as it had been recently. Moving away from the lights he frowned at the road in front of him. He had been in situations like this before, only, even then it had been different. Back in his black ops days it wasn't as much of a surprise when one of his team mates turned out to be someone or something else, too many were willing to sell out their fellows for a little money or security. Only thing was, Daniel hadn't betrayed them like that. He hadn't sold their secrets to the enemy; he wasn't a spy for another nation who wanted to get their hands on the Stargate. All he had done was lie to them about his age and his true identity and he had done that to protect them.

Pulling into the small motel's car park he frowned, turning off the engine and sitting back. It bothered him that his best friend had been lying to protect him. Wasn't that wrong? Weren't you supposed to be grateful to someone who had your best interests at heart? Sighing Jack scrubbed a hand warily over his eyes. It was time to be honest to himself at least. The truth was that he hated the idea that there was something that someone like Daniel thought an ex-black op colonel needed to be protected from. After all the things he had seen done, or even done himself, he had come to believe that there was nothing left that he needed to be protected from by anything other than some Kevlar or a personal defence field. He didn't like the idea that there was something on earth that he needed to be protected from. He didn't like it at all, especially considering that he didn't even really know what it was he needed to be protected from. It was a two fold problem. Firstly he didn't like being protected from something like you would a child, and secondly he didn't like not knowing what the bad thing hiding under his bed was.

"Sir?" Jack jumped slightly, turning to glare at this second in command as she lowered her hand after knocking on his window, silently freeing himself before stepping out of his car into the rain.

"Carter?" Sam flushed glancing towards the building to avoid meeting his glare.

"I was just wondering if you were going to come in, sir."

Jack snorted storming off towards the relative dry, angry with himself for wasting time when they didn't have any to waste.

Pushing through the glass door into the small reception, he idly noted the two NID agents who had claimed the staffs' attention. Walking over to stand next to Teal'c he waited for Conway to tell them why exactly she had called them to some cheap and barely hygienic motel on the edge of town. Carter followed silently, her damp blonde hair plastered to her forehead.

"Nice of you to finally join us colonel." Conway stepped out from behind the desk, her long blonde hair untouched by the rain, smiling that awful plastic smile.

"My pleasure. I don't suppose you feel like sharing that reason why you called us here?"

"Why do you think I called you here Colonel?" She snorted faintly, her eyes glinting, "For some reason Doctor Jackson booked and pre-paid for a room here for three nights."

Jack arched an eyebrow. "And yet you said he hadn't used his credit card?"

Conway's eyes narrowed. "He didn't, he used cash, but the man on the desk recognised the description."

Jack smiled coolly. "So what, you've had your men going to every cheap motel in town looking for a man fitting Doctor Jackson's description?"

Ignoring him she held up a key waving it in the air. "Feel like confirming this for me colonel?"

Jack glowered, plucking the key from her fingers and heading out towards the room in question, ignoring the grunt of indignation from the other colonel, determined not to react to the NID agent's attitude.

Sam winced as she obediently took the key off him and unlocked the door, gingerly avoiding touching it for too long. Pushing it open she glanced around the small room, her nose wrinkling a little at the stale smell of the place wondering how anyone could even consider staying in the place. Stepping inside to allow the others in behind her she headed towards the bathroom leaving the main room to the other two. Hesitating in front of the door she carefully covered her hand with the sleeve of her coat and held it up in front of her mouth. She grunted softly, shielding away from the smell as she stepped inside, reaching blindly for the toilet handle to flush the offender away. Glancing quickly over the surfaces she noted gratefully that the room wasn't being used by whoever had rented the rooms. Backing out carefully, she shut the door behind herself relieved to get away from the stench, into the slightly fresher smelling bedroom.

Teal'c arched an eyebrow watching Sam's reaction out of the corner of his eye as he searched the bedside table and underneath, leaving the cupboards to O'Neill. Pulling the drawers open he frowned, disgusted by the hygiene of some of the people of his adopted world, pushing the drawer closed he turned away, firm in his belief that the rooms where just another diversion for the NID to allow their friend to move freely. Teal'c cocked his head on one side, something catching his attention out of the corner of his eye.

"O'Neill."

Jack spun the pair of tights that he had found in the cupboard in his hand, eyebrows raised. "Teal'c?"

"I believe I have found something." Crouching next to the bed he pushed back the overhanging covers and pulled on the exposed corner of paper.

Jack rounded the bed, dropping the tights onto it before crouching down on a level with the other man to examine his find. "It's map of the city."

"With notes in Daniel's handwriting." Sam noted from her vantage point behind them.

Teal'c met Jack's gaze solemnly. "I believe Daniel Jackson left us directions."

-----------

Epona shuddered minutely, dread building in the pit of her stomach, hating that she had no choice, that she couldn't do anything to stop what was happening. She had never disagreed with her mother before. She had always seen the wisdom in her actions, always been able to see what the good in them was, but this time she couldn't see it. All that she could see was a mistake. A huge mistake, a fatal mistake. She absently clenched her fists, not noticing when her nails drew blood, her frustration numbing the pain. How could her mother do this? Surely she had to realise what the cost was going to be. Andrew was no child. He was amongst the eldest of the Spell-casters and one of the most inventive. The only reason he had never really been a threat to Alastair and the others had been his hate for the game his mother played and his psychotic pleasures. The immortal sickened them all, his hunts well known and dreaded. When Andrew chose a victim he would spend years toying with them, working up to the point that he ended it, unless the victim was just a device to get to someone else.

Before whenever Andrew had thought one of the others was getting in the way of his games he would make an example. Be it a friend, lover or child, he knew how to deliver his message.

Epona shuddered as she remembered the last time Alastair had crossed Andrew's path and Andrew's choice of messenger. Alastair, like many of the other immortals who had lived a long time, rarely spoke of the mortals who had touched his life. Especially those who had paid the price for it, it was the reason why so many immortals refused to except mortal company, hiding away like Xena, as far from civilisation as they could, venturing out only to get what they needed to survive.

Epona smiled bitterly. She had always been proud of the fact that Alastair had never been one of those immortals, refusing to sit back and watch the world go by, determined to make what difference he could, no matter what it might cost him. She had by no means believed that she would regret never interfering in what he did, never suggesting that maybe under the circumstances he should pull back and leave it to the mortals. She now found herself doubting her own decisions, faced with a price that she had never thought she would have to deal with and unable to do anything about it. She snorted silently to herself, wondering what the mortals would think if they knew. A goddess who was unable to impose the change she wanted. It was almost laughable. Almost.

----------------

The events of the last few months played over in Daniel's head as he cradled the mug of coffee in his hand, the mission to PR5-7896, his 'murder' by Simmons, Lily's kidnap, and finally the misguided Tok'ra Lin'Al's attempt to kidnap him. Much had happened in such a short period of time and now this. Glancing out at the rain he wondered if it was a kind of poetic justice under the circumstances. After all he was about to go after Andrew, one of the most dangerous Spell-casters that he knew, as a mortal and against Beatrice's vow. He sighed staring into the dark liquid wondering who exactly had thought up that twist. Immortal oaths were binding. No matter what happened if an immortal swore to do something they became the only one able to do it, or they were expected to die trying. It didn't seem especially fair, after all, mortals could get away with breaking promises so why couldn't an immortal? What made it so important that they were expected to keep a promise or die trying? Lifting the mug to his lips he smiled bitterly. It had been a long time since he had made any vows. You either learned to hold your tongue or you paid the price.

Beatrice had refused to take a permanent teacher, had refused to admit that there was anything she could possibly learn that could help her in the years ahead and now she was paying the price for her arrogance. He could still remember the day that she had made her vow, standing over the grave of her dearest friend, and the dread that had filled the pit of his stomach as she had spoken. He should have stopped her. He should have seen it coming, but he hadn't and the day had finally come for him to pay for his omission.

Draining the last dregs of coffee from the mug, he stood up, smiling his thanks to the young waitress and heading out into the damp night to face what he knew was coming.

--------------

Bea watched silently as Miles paced, hands gripping the blade that rested across her knees, not wanting to think about what was happening. It had been a long time since she had felt this powerless, a long time since she had admitted that someone else was right and she was wrong. It had been a long time since she had had to face up to the consequences of her own actions, a long time since she had paid the price for a mistake. Leaning forward she sighed closing her eyes, one hand wandering to rub her swollen stomach, wishing she hadn't come. Wishing that she had listened to someone else for once instead of ignoring the warnings. Miles was angry with her, and Alastair was gone, unlikely to be seen again.

Bea shuddered swallowing against the bile threatening. She had never really considered what life was like for the elder immortals, the ones who had seen so much more than she could ever dream of seeing. She hated war. She had always avoided the battlefields when she could, hiding herself away until the battles were done and life was back to normal, or as close to normal as it could be. She'd never wanted to fight, never wanted to learn, but she had learned, because it was the only way that she would be able to see the murderer of her best friend brought to justice and that had seemed to be fair, a fair price to pay for vengeance, until now.

She couldn't stand the thought of being responsible for someone's death. She could not stand the thought of knowing that someone had died because of her. Only thing was, now there was absolutely nothing she could do to change it. This was her lesson. This someone's sick way of proving to her just how wrong she had been all these years. How wrong she had been not to ever stop to think. How wrong she'd been not to stop to listen. Wrong not to listen and learn the lessons the others had offered to teach her. Wrong to set herself above them.

The truth was she was nothing but a spoiled child used to getting her own way and that spoiled child was just about to learn the lesson that she should have learned a century ago and a bitter lesson it would be.

-------------

Andrew smiled to himself happily humming an old show tune as he stared out into the night enjoying the weather and its irony. It was always a rainy day when he and the old man crossed each other's path. Rain was so helpful in washing away any evidence of such meetings. His smile widened as he remembered the last rainy day and its treasure. He snorted to himself shaking his head at the thought. She had hardly been a treasure, but then she had been a brilliant messenger, for his purpose. Long dirty blonde hair tied back in the no-nonsense manor that working woman of her type had preferred at the time, her clothes reeking of the stables that she loved, cheeks flushed from her ride, her hazel eyes wide with surprise as he had stepped out in front of her.

She had fought him. He would allow the woman that much grace, but, as every girl before her and since, he had won in the end. And as an extra bonus he had managed to persuade the old man that he wasn't worth the effort, until now.

Yet, where once, not so long ago he would have done his best to avoid an encounter with the elder immortal, all he felt was an unshakable confidence that it was a good day. No fear or dread of the other man's skill, just an unmistakable knowledge that those skills weren't so fearsome anymore, that the other man had some limitation that had never been there before. Gazing out of the window Andrew couldn't help but laugh as he thought of what the others would say when they heard. What his idiot brother and his aloft mother would think when they heard that he had managed to do what neither of them had managed, despite their best efforts. They wouldn't be so quick to alienate him when they learned how he had beaten Alastair. No, they'd respect him for once, finally see just how brilliant he really was.

Andrew smirked leaning back in his chair. Yes, he really did love rainy days.

-----------------

"This is a waste of time." Isabelle Conway waved a hand dismissively at the papers laid out on the briefing table. "None of this is of any use to us."

O'Neill glared at her across the table top, his back stiff ready for a confrontation. "What makes you say that colonel?"

"Why would Doctor Jackson leave us directions to find him colonel?" She snorted contemptuously, "Wouldn't that just be too easy?"

Carter shook her head. "I don't think so. Daniel contacted us before, to tell us he was still in Springs, this," She tapped the sheets of paper, "is his way of telling us where he's going to be."

Conway rolled her eyes. "He told the colonel that he didn't know if he would be seeing you again, and that you couldn't help him. Why would he let you know what he was doing?"

"We will be too late to prevent anything." Teal'c intoned solemnly gaze fixed on the marked map.

Jack frowned glancing at the map for a moment before groaning and leaning forward to rest his head in his hands.

"He knew that by the time we found this we wouldn't be in any position to change anything." Sam provided faintly, closing her eyes.

Hammond exhaled heavily through his nose, giving his officers a moment. "Colonels, get whatever equipment you feel you need together, I expect you to bring Doctor Jackson back here to face the consequences of his actions, by whatever means possible. Dismissed."

Watching mutely as the NID colonel breezed out of the room he held up a hand and motioned for the three remaining members of SG-1 to stay.

"Sir?" O'Neill questioned, the slight slump of his shoulders being clearest indication of how the situation was affecting him.

"I know how hard this is for you all, but the fact of the matter is Doctor Jackson could be a very real threat to the security of this programme and after everything that's happened recently, the brass are not happy that he has taken it upon himself to go AWOL. As such, once you locate him he's to be taken into custody."

Jack buried his head further into his hands not caring that he was being insubordinate, he had had enough. Too much was happening in too short a time frame.

"It feels like we're back to square one." Sam's voice was soft as she played with the map, not wanting to look at any of the others.

"Indeed." Teal'c rested a hand on her shoulder offering what comfort he could. "But we have succeeded prior to now, we shall do so again."

Hammond nodded grimly. "That we will son", or at least, he hoped so.

-------------

The old military hospital building was just as dull as its successor, only the smell of disinfectant and sickness had faded over the years, leaving behind nothing but a faint scent that made the environment all the more unsettling. Daniel shuddered as he walked through a deserted ward, the odd bed or curtain railing the only sign that the place had ever been alive at all. He'd never liked hospitals, though that was something he preferred to keep to himself, not wanting the aggravation of having to try and explain to people why they gave him the creeps. It wasn't the smells, the sounds, or any one thing that he could put his finger on, he just couldn't feel comfortable in them, not even Doctor Fraiser's infirmary back at the base. Given the choice he would never go near one again, but he was well aware of just how hard it would be to avoid it with his luck. Following the main corridor the length of the building he searched for a way down into the basement, his gut instinct telling him that that was where he would find Andrew. The blue prints had shown five floors, plus the basement, which had been designed to house the isolation rooms, ensuring that any infections could easily be controlled, keeping all those infected in the one area. Checking his mental map he turned left off the main corridor and down towards the east stairwell, ignoring the nagging feeling of wariness. Reaching the top of the stairs he hesitated for a moment, bending over slightly to draw one of his sais from its sheath, before making his way carefully down the stairs, wary of a trap. He shuddered, remembering the last time he had been sneaking through an old abandoned building hunting for a spell-caster, it really wasn't turning out to be his decade.

He winced as his footsteps echoed in the empty corridor, trying his best to keep his mind from wandering from the matter at hand. He couldn't afford to slip up, couldn't afford to show Andrew just how pointless this all was. He couldn't decide what was worse, knowing what was about to happen, or not knowing what would happen afterwards.

Daniel hesitated, frowning as he felt a chill run up his spine, glancing behind not understanding the reaction. It wasn't cold. There wasn't anyone else in the corridor, nothing, only, a door off to his right. Taking one last glance backwards he tapped the door handle gently with the back of his hand before turning it, tightening his grip on the sai in his other hand as he stepped into the isolation room.

--------------

Jack zipped up the front of his flack jacket swiftly, using his other hand to check his side-arm, before walking over to join the rest of the team by the van, ignoring the younger colonel's scathing glare. Only four of them were going in, the SFs that Conway had insisted on bringing were to secure the doors to ensure their target didn't escape. Glancing sideways at the imposing cement building that was once Colorado Springs' military hospital he couldn't help but wonder what had drawn his friend to such a place, not liking the similarities he was seeing with another time, not so long ago.

Shifting his weight slightly as his knee complained, the damp atmosphere not doing the old injury any good, he nodded mutely to his two team mates before meeting the cool gaze of the NID colonel. "You ready Conway?"

She smirked, sliding a bullet into the breach of her gun casually. "Whenever you are."

Jack fought the urge to roll his eyes. He turned away, waving the SFs into position as he led the way to the front entrance and stopping against the wall to one side of the door, signing for Teal'c to check it was clear. "I'm in command, think you can remember that colonel?"

"I can follow orders if that's what you mean, colonel."

Jack ignored her knowing full well what she was getting at and disliking her all the more. "Teal'c take point, Carter cover our six, stick together and stay aware, we're pretty much going in blind here kids."

His team mates nodded their understanding while Conway nodded grudgingly playing with her grip on her gun. Pulling his own he waved Teal'c ahead, waiting for Conway to follow before stepping through the doorway himself, he didn't trust her enough to have her at his back, he needed her where he could see her.

--------------

Andrew smiled watching the movements of his guests in the TV monitors that sat up against the wall opposite, wondering if the old man knew that there were mortals on his tail, not that it mattered, Alastair was too far ahead of them for their arrival to make any difference, seen as they didn't have a clue where to start looking within the building, all seven floors of it. Turning away from the screen displaying the now empty entrance way his smile widened as he watched the old man stepped off the stairs into the corridor mere metres away, one of his weapons already out and ready. Leaning sideways Andrew casually pulled his own weapon, a 14 inch dirk from it's sheath holding it up to the light, watching his adversaries progress out of the corner of his eye. The old man didn't stand a chance. Andrew snorted cocking his head to one side. It was a shame really, after so many years of teaching his juniors how to handle themselves, so many years of being the best, the old man had finally lost. He was finally acting his age. The old man's time had finally come.

------------

Epona bit down on her bottom lip not even noticing when she drew blood, attention focused solely on the images in front of her. Her knuckles were white from the grip on her chair. She barely noticed the gentle supporting hand on her shoulder.

Belisama lent against the back of her sister's chair, offering what support she could, watching numbly as their mother's plan played out, not wanting to believe it was real. Alastair was mortal and facing off with Andrew, who he could not kill because of the vow that had been made by Beatrice. It was all wrong. None of it was right, none of it made sense, but then Danu loved being mysterious, delighting in tormenting them, doing things that made no sense to them and when questioned she always reminded them that she was their mother and she knew what she was doing.

Belisama closed her eyes against the tears that were threatening, hating her mother's arrogance. It was one thing to do something for the right reasons, it was another to do it just because you could. That was the lesson their mother had taught them all from a young age, but at some point in the millennia since she'd forgotten her own words, giving them all a taste of just what a lot of mortal children went through when they became adults. Seeing the true character of your parents, not just the façade they directed at their children.

Watching as one of her dearest friends walked into an impossible situation, unable to do anything to help him, she couldn't help but wonder if her mother had realised exactly what all this meant, if she had realised the full extent of the price of her actions. She hoped that she did because even considering that her mother had acted in ignorance hurt too much. She had to hope that her mother knew what she was doing, because if she didn't, she wouldn't have anything left to live for.

-----------

Daniel let the door swing shut behind him, meeting Andrew's gaze silently, ready for what was to come, drawing his second sai out of it sheath as he stepped further into the room, never once looking away from the younger man. Andrew grinned leaning back in his chair tapping the tip of his blade against the concrete floor, not making any signs of moving from his seat.

"It's been a while."

Andrew's eyebrows raised and his grin widened. "A few centuries."

"Nice place, but the décor could be a bit more inspired."

Andrew laughed. "My someone's been hanging around mortals a little too much recently. Though I must say, they do look interesting."

Daniel's eyes narrowed, grip tightening on his blades. "You haven't changed."

"Unlike the rest of you, I've never seen any need to change and it doesn't seem to have affected my ability to fit in."

"As much as I'm enjoying this conversation, could we just skip it?"

Andrew smirked. "Why? Are you worried they'll interrupt something?" He waved a hand towards the screen that was tracking O'Neill's team's progress through the building.

Daniel smiled coolly shaking his head. "Not in the least, I'd just rather not waste time with pointless small talk. Unless it's a delaying tactic to hide your fear in which case, by all means feel free to continue until you feel comfortable with your fear."

"Ouch, was that supposed to make me mad?" Andrew sneered at Daniel, pushing up out of his chair. "Because if it was, it didn't work."

Daniel smiled. "And yet, you're standing."

Andrew smiled nodding slowly. "So I am."

Stalking across the room to stand in front of the TV Andrew tapped the screen idly, his back to Daniel, waiting for a few moments before turning back, disgust colouring his expression. "Anyone else would have made their move when my back was turned."

Daniel snorted. "Expected me to play right into your hands? Sorry to disappoint."

Andrew shrugged casually, starting to turn away before swinging around swiftly blade cutting through the air. Daniel caught the blade in the fork of one of his sais, twisting quickly in an attempt to dislodge the weapon from the other man's grip. Andrew stepped back, pulling his blade out, altering his grip to counteract Daniel's actions before attacking again, blade heading for Daniel's abdomen, only for it to be caught again by one of the sais. Undeterred Andrew continued his attacks, carefully testing the other man's defences, and his strength. Smiling grimly he pulled back for a moment, delighting in the fault he had found with his opponent, before continuing his attacks, neatly deflecting the few that were thrown back at him.

--------------

Teal'c froze, his head tilted to one side listening, sure that he had heard something. He stiffened as the now familiar sound of metal blades hitting one another carried to him from elsewhere in the building. Ignoring the sounds of impatience coming from the NID colonel at his back, he glanced around trying to determine which direction the noise was coming from. Spotting the opening to a stair well off to his left he smiled faintly before signalling his intentions to his team mates behind, and leading them off towards the stairs to the basement.

------------

Daniel winced faintly as the impact of their blades jolted his muscles, ignoring the discomfort knowing he couldn't afford to think of anything other than his defence. Andrew knew his weapon well and could use it against two weapons with ease, but that wasn't the problem, the problem was that Andrew had an advantage that he wasn't even aware of. Daniel wasn't immortal any more, his body didn't work the same way any more. Two sleepless nights meant he was tired and eventually he wouldn't be up to meeting the other man's attacks to any effect. Andrew was still immortal, fully capable of keeping up his side of the fight for however long he needed to. It had been a long time since Daniel had had to fight as a mortal and what experience he had had was nothing compared to his millennia as an immortal. He wasn't used to feeling so physically worn and he had never realised that being immortal had changed him that much.

Daniel bit his lip, stepping backwards hurriedly to avoid Andrew's blade, flinching as it cut through the fabric of his shirt, exposing his chest from shoulder to waist, his sai turning the blade aside as the following cut headed for his other shoulder. Side stepping quickly he brought the sais up together to catch the blade, straining to keep it in the lock, only to fail and have one of the sais knocked out of his sweaty hand. Daniel blinked. He watched as the blade slid across the floor only to come to rest at Andrew's feet. Flexing his throbbing hand gingerly, he quickly changed his grip on his remaining weapon, doing his best to deflect Andrew's moves.

The sound of footsteps in the corridor outside the isolation room echoed hollowly and Daniel couldn't help but glance towards the monitors, hoping that he was wrong and they hadn't found them so soon. Gaze sticking on the monitors for a moment too long he flinched stumbling backwards, empty hand coming up to touch the shallow slice that ran across his chest, his gaze focusing on Andrew's now bloody blade. He'd let himself get distracted, momentarily forgetting that he was fighting for his life, his concern for O'Neill and the others overriding his other instincts. That was something he couldn't afford to do again. He needed to focus past the worry and the stinging pain from his wound, but it was getting harder.

Shaking his head faintly Daniel turned his attention back to Andrew, bringing his blade up and across just in time to block the next attack.

-------------

Sam glanced backwards nervously, sure that they should have met some resistance before they had gotten this far, so close to wherever the noise was coming from. Frowning at the empty corridor, she sighed, swinging back around her gaze settling on the colonel's stiff back. It had been a long day, and the sound of metal on metal nearby was no comfort especially when she knew full well that her friend was involved, fighting some unknown aggressor that they knew nothing about. Glancing sideways as they walked past yet another empty corridor, she had to wonder why Daniel hadn't left them more information than just the location. Why he hadn't told them what exactly it was that he was up against, or rather, who? But then, he'd never really gone into much detail about anything in the last few months. When they'd gone to rescue his daughter all they'd known was where she was and that some other immortals were holding her captive. That had been it. Even then it had taken a while for them to find out that much. How he could go on telling them that all they had to do was ask and he'd answer any questions they had she didn't know, but then that promise had come later, too late. They should never have needed to ask , he should have told them anyway, that was what friends did, they talked, shared the important things with one an other, or at least that was how everyone liked to think friends should be. The truth was that everyone had something that they never told, some secret that they never knew how to share.

Reaching up to push a hand through her hair, she glanced ahead, to the door that Teal'c was headed for. Whatever it was that they were about to witness, she doubted it was going to be good. Whatever was happening, Daniel had been protecting them from, which meant they were already in far deeper than they should be. But there was one thing that was still bothering her. Daniel had left them directions. Directions that had led them to where they were. He had been determined to keep them out of it before, why would he leave them directions?

Sam shook her head, focusing on the situation at hand, adjusting her grip on her weapon as Teal'c pushed the door open and stepped inside. Glancing quickly around Sam nodded to O'Neill to follow the other two, waiting a minute before following herself. Stepping over the threshold, Sam froze, her blue eyes fixed on the glass viewing window and the old isolation room beyond. A chill ran down her spine. There was Daniel, bleeding from a chest wound, mindlessly deflecting the attacks aimed at him by his opponent, pale and sweating, in just his trousers and boots, a chain that she had never seen before handing openly around his neck, a single semi-forked blade in his right hand. Losing.

------------

Daniel grunted, wincing as his arm protested, the effort it took to deflect Andrew's blows wearing him down to the point that all he could think of was when the next move would come and how much movement he would have to coax out of his failing limbs. It was one thing to fight against a fresh opponent when you had only had a few hours sleep. It was another thing completely to try and keep up when you were slowly succumbing to exhaustion. It served him right, not considering his body's needs over the past week or so, not adjusting his routine to make up for the loss of his immortality. Stepping backwards he swore as he felt his left foot slip, know it was over, that nothing he could do now would turn the fight in his favour. Daniel yelped as his knee slammed into the hard floor, feeling the cartilage go, flinching he bent his other knee, kneeling on the floor in order to keep his balance as he vainly tried to keep Andrew's blade away from his body. Ignoring the small pool of blood forming around his ruined knee, he frowned as reality became inseparable from the nightmare from his past. _Sharp pain laced through his abdomen as his assailants blade found it's mark, acting on instinct he drew his spare blade and lunged around, driving the knife in under her ribs,_ shaking Daniel blinked frowning at the blood that was now dripping from the tip of his sai, and the puncture wound in Andrew's side. Glancing upwards he couldn't help but smile at the expression of disbelieve marring Andrew's face, not knowing how he had managed to get through the other man's defences, _Maeve gasped, hands dropping to cup the knife buried in her chest, shaking as blood leaked from the wound. _Angry eyes met his as he was jerked out of the memory, as Andrew dipped to pick up the sai that Daniel had lost earlier, before bringing his dirk down in a arch towards Daniel's wrist, Daniel pulled back twisting the sai to catch the other blade, only to watch numbly as it flew out his hand to hit the wall. _Blue eyes fixed on the bloody sword on the stone floor between him and his attacker, blood trickling down his leg from his own fatal wound even as she staggered backwards cursing before falling heavily to her knees. _Blinding pain shot through his arm and he couldn't help but cry out. His left hand drifting to brush the hilt of the sai that Andrew had driven through his wrist, as he stared up at the other man incapable of separating the memories of his first death from what was actually happening, vaguely confused that it was Andrew standing over him not Maeve, with her cold green eyes and cropped brown hair. Shaking his head faintly he frowned, his eyes glassy as he stared upwards, waiting.

"I must say I'm disappointed, I'd always thought that the tales were true, that you were the 'great warrior' they all say you are. But as it turns out, you aren't. I don't, however, understand why you even came. Tell me old man, why did you come? Why didn't you kill me?" Pressing the other sai to Daniel's throat he lent forwards, pressing his cheek against Daniel's as he whispered in his ear, not realising that he was wasting his breath. "How would you like to die? Quickly, or slowly?" Pulling back to watch the expression on his fallen foe's face Andrew's grin faded to a scowl when he failed to get any reaction.

"Why?" Daniel breathed the question stuck in another place and another time, the backhand that Andrew answered his question with going unnoticed. _"Because you forgot your place."_ The echo of Maeve's words sent a shiver down Daniel's spine, as he tried to push himself upright with his injured wrist, wincing as the pain drove him back to his knees. Blinking sluggishly up at Andrew he frowned at the sai trying to remember how Andrew had acquired it the first place.

-----------

Jack winced as Daniel fell to his knees, knowing instantly that Daniel didn't have a chance. He wasn't going to be able to stand on the blown knee and he needed to move if he was to stand any chance of winning against his opponent. His eyes widened in horror as the man knocked Daniel's weapon out of his hand before driving an identical blade through his friend's right wrist, pulling back from the glass Jack turned pulling Teal'c with him back out of the observation room, towards the door that led into the isolation room it's self.

He wasn't about to stand and watch Daniel die when there was something he could do about it. He just wasn't ready to test what Daniel had told them before, about not being immortal any more. He wasn't ready to face the possibility of losing his friend, not when there was something he could do to stop it. All they had to do was get in there and deal with the guy who was holding a blade to Daniel's neck.

As his hand closed around the door handle, Jack idly noted Conway's presence behind him along with that of his team mates, before pushing through into the room, bringing his gun up and aiming it towards the man's head as he took in the scene in front of him, and the difference that the few seconds it had taken them to get from the observation room had made.

-------------

Daniel gasped swallowing back bile as his left hand clutched desperately at his stomach, his wide blue eyes locked on the now bloody blade in Andrew's hand as he slid sideways, unable to find the strength to stay on his knees anymore. It hurt so much more than he had remembered, but it was still so familiar. Glancing down at the bloody tear in his stomach he started to pull his hand away only to push it back in harder as the movement only served to allow more blood to spill from the wound. Swallowing hard against the warmth rising he stared up at Andrew. He frowned as he watched the other man crumple to the floor as his own vision started to blur, the cold concrete room being replaced by another familiar room and the familiar face of his true love, long red hair falling loose around her shoulder as she knelt to pull him into her arms, a shaking hand gently stroking his face as she rocked him. Daniel smiled faintly, giving up the fight against the memories, not noticing as he was taken into the arms of another.

---------------

The gunshot echoed in the room along with Conway's cry of denial as she took in the scene, blood pooling around Daniel Jackson as he sagged to the floor, the man responsible lying still a few feet away his own wound colouring the once grey floor. Stepping back to lean against the wall Isabelle swallowed hard against the lump in her throat, already trying to think of a way to explain it all to her superiors. It was bad enough that her predecessor had failed them, without her following suit. They would not be happy. On the other hand there was always another way to look at a situation. After all if Jackson failed to revive then it showed that it had all been a lie and the man had always been just a normal mortal man, who offered her superiors nothing, no secret cure for mortality or amazing test subject into the source of his immortality. It saved them the money and time that they would have otherwise wasted on those tests.

Her eyes wandered to the still body lying across the room and she smiled faintly. Maybe they would accept a substitute for the good doctor, one whose immortal status she would be able to confirm due to a first hand experience. Isabelle smiled, pulling her pistol and flicking off the safety. After what she'd seen the only way she was likely to be able to take him into custody was if she shot him again and moved him before he had time to revive. Glancing towards the door she frowned, wondering how she would be able to get him out of the building and to a secure location in time, or maybe the isolation room would be good enough on its own. Ignoring the remaining members of the SGC's flagship unit she moved to check the lock on the door before starting across the room to her catch, pleased that she had a suitable out, only to freeze, staring at the now empty space, the only sign that a body had even been there moments ago being the small pool of blood.

----------

Jack ignored the complaints from his knees as he knelt beside his friend. He reached out to pull Daniel's hand away from the wound only to freeze, not wanting to see the full extent of the damage, wanting to keep those few extra moments of ignorance for as long as he could. Swallowing hard he cupped Daniel's cheek gently in his hand, tilting his friend's head up so he could met his gaze, only to find himself staring into the eyes of a dying man, not the vibrant cerulean eyes so full of life and wisdom that he was used to seeing. Almost choking on the lump in his throat Jack gently manoeuvred his friend until he was cradled in his lap. He offered the only support he could think of as he carefully repositioned Daniel's arm to get a look at the wound only to wince and cover it again. Behind him he heard Carter gag, having caught a glimpse of the wound, but he blocked it out, determined not to think about it or what it meant. Rocking Daniel gently in his arms he glanced upwards for a minute as Teal'c's shadow feel over him, meeting the solemn warrior's gaze for a moment before turning his full attention back to the man in his arms. Daniel wasn't about to die. In a little while this would be nothing but a bad dream. Daniel's eyes would focus on him again and they would laugh about his latest brush with death and joke about the bets running about how many times he would die this year and whether he had beaten his personal best this year. Then, Daniel would be immortal and they would never have had that argument on Sunday about him not being immortal anymore. Daniel would never have doubted that he was going to see them again. He would have just warned them against coming after him and told them that he would be back soon, once he had dealt with business.

The problem was, it hadn't been a dream and Daniel's blood was quickly soaking into Jack's pant legs as it leaked from the tear in his stomach. His blue eyes began to glaze over in a way that had become all too familiar to Jack in his years in the field.

"Danny?"

Daniel blinked up at him sluggishly, his cloudy gaze locking onto Jack's face for a moment as he reached up to gently cup Jack's cheek. He smiled faintly before letting his arm drop, leaving a bloody trail behind. Swallowing hard he blinked again, his body slumping in Jack's grip, his injury taking its fatal toll on him. "It'll be alright, trust me."

Jack shook his head mutely, ignoring the dampness threatening at the corner of his eye, pulling his friend closer, not wanting to accept the soft words, or what they meant. "Damnit Daniel, look at me!"

Jack froze staring at his friend's still features, shaking his head again faintly. "Danny?" He patted his friend's cheek gently swallowing hard against the dread pitting in his stomach, determined to hold onto denial for a while longer. Daniel wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead.

Shaking his friend lightly he frowned when the still body in his arms didn't react, shaking a little harder only to have his motions stilled by a solid grip on his arm. Glancing sideways he mutely gave into Teal'c gentle prodding, allowing the other man to lift Daniel out of his grip, to lay him gently on the cold floor. He watched silently as Carter dropped to her knees to press a hand against the side of Daniel's neck, checking for a pulse before pulling away a hand clamped over her mouth, her eyes wide.

"Oh god."

Jack squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, before slipping a hand under Daniel again, ignoring Teal'c's protests, gently cradling the body of his friend to his chest, not wanting to let go, because that would mean that it was all over, that Daniel was truly gone.


	5. Chapter 5

As promised - the final part.

Epilogue/Part Four –

(Lyircs are 'Because of you' by Kelly Clarkson)

_I will not make_

_The same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

Isabelle Conway glared out of the car window at the passing countryside, ignoring the man seated opposite her. It wasn't right. Not only had she failed to take the good doctor into custody, she had also failed to capture the other immortal, who had murdered him. How the injured immortal had escaped she didn't know. There had only been the one way into and out of the room that she had seen and she had been between him and it. There was no way that he could have gotten past, she would have noticed him.

Glowering stormily at the young captain that her superiors had sent to escort her back she wondered if the remainder of SG-1 were to be punished for their part in the failure of their duty. They had been ordered by the joint chiefs to take Doctor Jackson into custody, and it was because of SG-1's emotional attachments that they had failed to do so. Had O'Neill been following orders he would have kept Jackson on the phone for as long as possible when he had phoned and had it tracked, saving them the time and effort it had taken to find any trace of the man afterwards. They had wasted time after they had found out where he had been as well, heading back to Cheyenne mountain instead of just going to the old hospital and laying in wait.

Snorting derisively she shook her head mutely turning her attention back to the scenery, ignoring the confused look that was thrown her way by her companion. Her failure had occurred due the interference of others. Had she been allowed to work on her own, without SG-1 in tow she could have done what they had wanted her to do and gotten them their very own living immortal to study. But they had ordered her to work with SG-1 and now they were trying to blame her for their own mistakes. She was not about to be demoted because of the actions of others and as far as preventing that was concerned, it was just a matter of the right leverage. Her brown eyes drifted to her briefcase for a moment and she allowed herself a tiny smile. If you knew what to look for, leverage was easy enough to find.

She might never be able to give them Jackson, but she could offer another immortal in his place, if they could find him.

_I will not break _

_The way you did, you fell so hard,_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_

Miles stared out at the night sky, cradling a dram of whiskey in the palm of his hand, as he leaned idly on the barrier that edged the roof. The rain had finally stopped and the sky had cleared, exposing the full-moon and allowing its soft light to illuminate the city. It had been a while since he had taken the time to take in the view from his roof-top. It had been a while since he had felt the pull of the whiskey bottles he kept in his drinks cupboard, his bed or a good book normally tempting him away from such things.

He had never pretended to understand Danu and her kin, or to agree with every action they took, but there were times when he couldn't help but wonder about their motives. He had been fortunate. If what some of his elders had to say was true, only ever witnessing one of Danu's 'plans' in his long life, but it had been enough. For a goddess she seemed to rarely fully consider the effects of her actions, doing whatever she felt like, whenever she felt like it, disregarding the advice of everyone else. Not the wisest of ways to live, but Miles was hardly in any position to point out her miscalculations. At least before she hadn't gambled quite so much on one of her 'lessons'.

Miles shuddered as he downed the last of his whiskey, he had never heard of anything like it, an immortal being made mortal, it was something none of them had ever considered possible before. Now, as much as he wished it wasn't true, it was a possibility, something they would have to be wary of, especially if Morganna managed to get hold of whatever it was her mother had used. It would add a whole new urgency to their war, each of them having to fight not only to survive, but to retain their immortality. It was a twist that none of them needed.

Alastair had been made mortal. Andrew had killed Alastair. The mortals were hunting Andrew as a murderer and Miles couldn't see what the point of it all had been. Beatrice might believe that it was all about teaching her a lesson, but the truth was that it was not a good enough reason for Alastair to have died. It was not a good enough reason to remove an immortal's immortality. There was nothing that he could think of, on its own, that could be called a good enough reason.

Alastair had spent almost all of his life looking out for mortals, making sure that they would still have a world worth living in when they woke up in the morning, fighting the good fight and all that. In return, he had been used as an example and there had been no explanation as to why.

Miles shook his head grimly in disgust. In all his years he had never seen or heard of anything like it. Not even the last 'plan' had been this bad. The reasoning had at least been clear then even if it had resulted in more war and grief for everyone involved.

The witch-hunts hadn't been nice before, but this time it wouldn't be for the same reasons, mortals knew about immortality, they weren't hunting the supernatural, they were hunting dreams. There were so few mortals that considered the price that went with true immortality, of living forever. They didn't think about what it would be like to watch the world change around them, to watch the people they loved grow old and die, to out live your own children, grand-children and great-grand-children; never being able to stay in one place for too long, or to use the knowledge that you had learned. Mortals were too intent on finding a way to have what others had that they never thought of the consequences.

Miles smiled faintly remembering how he had felt when Alastair and Xena had told him about immortality, offering up examples of things they'd been alive to see and their healing capabilities. He had called them heretics until Alastair had stabbed him in the stomach and he had watched his own body heal, just like theirs had not long before. Alastair had always looked out for him, making sure that he had a teacher who he could work with and that he understood just what was hiding beneath the surface of the world they lived in. The elder Celt had shown him just what it meant to be an immortal and had been a great friend to him, showing his stubborn protective streak time and time again.

Miles snorted rolling his empty glass around in his hand. From the moment Alastair had mentioned that Andrew knew that Beatrice was in town, he'd known what would happen. Alastair was never one to let someone down, no matter what they thought of him, he always did the good thing, the right thing. Beatrice would have died if she'd been left to face Andrew, Alastair had done the only thing he could think of to save the young woman's life, though Miles had a feeling that Alastair had had another reason as well, but he couldn't put his finger on what exactly. He hated that his friend had done it, but at the same time he knew that had it been him in the same situation he would have done the same. He just wished that there had been another way that would have allowed both of them to live.

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

Andrew cursed under his breath as he trudged through the muck of Colorado Springs' sewers, his nose wrinkled in disgust. If only those damn mortals hadn't interfered he would not have had to take such distasteful measures to hide himself from sight. As it stood there were numerous calls for his capture being sent out to their pitiful law keepers, who would fail, as they always did, to capture him. Mortals were such fools to think that immortals weren't any different from them 'where it mattered'; they always assumed that you could capture an immortal as easily as any mortal. They did not have the sense to realise that after centuries of practice it became very easy to evade hunters.

The girl however, could very well prove to be something of an annoyance, especially now that she would have the mistakes of the mortals to work from, it wouldn't take her long to figure out just where he was hiding himself. It meant that he would have to find a way out, giving up his chance to get his own back on the damned mortal who had dared shoot him. Fingering the hole in his shirt he gritted his teeth, allowing himself to imagine all the different ways he could punish the man, some much more painful than others. One day he would see to it that the man learned his lesson and for once he would let the man live, just so as to further the lesson, he could think of numerous ways where allowing the obstinate fool to live would be much more enjoyable. After all if the lesson ended in death, it was sure to be short and a mortal who thought himself worthy of injuring an immortal deserved a long and painful lesson, which would stand as an example to others like him.

Andrew grinned, continuing on his way through the sewer, running a hand along the damp wall, enjoying the places that his mind was taking him. One day he would return, and teach that mortal his lesson.

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me _

_Because of you I am afraid_

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

Beatrice pulled her knees up to her chest, forcing herself as tightly into the corner as she could, burying her head in her knees so that she wouldn't have to look at the blade laid out on the sofa beside her. It hurt more than she had ever thought possible. She had never expected to get so close to anyone unless she wanted to, but her arrogance had always coloured her opinion of herself. She would give anything to take it all back, to prevent the events of the last few days from ever coming to pass, to be back in that café in Scotland, to have made a different choice. She had never really considered what she had said, always berating those who didn't see the world the same way she did, even those that she loved. She had been right in what she had said to Ambrose, but that was of little comfort to her. It was one thing to say something in a moment of anger, another to see it come true. Ambrose had never suffered a loss at Andrew's hands, until now and it was the worse kind of loss. If it hadn't been for her, Alastair would never have gone, would never have died. If she hadn't made a stupid thoughtless vow over her friend's grave ignoring Alastair's guidance all those years ago, none of it would have happened. If she hadn't made that vow all others who faced Andrew wouldn't be doomed to fail.

Swallowing hard against the lump in her throat Bea took a deep breath lowering her knees slowly so that she could reach out to pull the blade onto her lap. Alastair had known all along what would happen if he went to face Andrew and so had Miles, but she hadn't believed it herself. From the moment he had stepped into the room she had felt it, but her pride had refused to accept it. It was one thing to have an immortal hand you his weapon before going to do what he felt was necessary to protect you from your own mistakes, it was another to have a mortal do it. The truth of it was, she couldn't face the idea that Alastair had felt her so incapable of doing what she had set out to do that he would give his life to protect her from the consequences.

Sniffing she ran a finger over the blade, tracing the engravings absently while her other hand drifted to her stomach again. It had always been so easy before to ignore what her elders told her, to lie to herself about it all, deny that her pride was such a huge fault that it often blinded her to the truth. Now she was finally beginning to see what it was they had been trying to tell her. It was her fault that Alastair was dead. There had been other options, other ways that she could have been safe from Andrew, other ways it could have all ended. The whole thing had been a lesson to her and she hated that it had been necessary, that she was responsible for something that she could never have wanted to happen. It wasn't fair that Alastair had had to die to finally get through to her. There had been so much that she had wanted to tell him, so much which had been needed to be said, which was now left to her to deal with.

Wiping her face roughly with her hands she lent sideways, reaching for Miles's phone, determined to learn from what had happened, because to do anything else would be to make Alastair's death pointless.

_I can not cry_

_Because I know that's a weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh, everyday of my life_

Jack O'Neill stared blankly at the table in front of him, waiting for the general to finish on the phone. It had been a long day, one of the longest of his life and he wanted it badly to be over.

Glancing across the table he noted the state of his remaining of his team, Teal'c was unreadable as always, while Carter seemed to still be in shock. The only thing on their side was the fact that Conway had been recalled to the pentagon and was not going to have her say in the debriefing. They didn't need to hear the NID agent's opinions about what had gone down, for a third time. She had made her opinion clear on the way back to the mountain before she had been pushed into her own vehicle and had driven away, until the next time the NID felt the SGC needed another reminder that it wasn't just off-world enemies they had to deal with.

The sound of the door through from Hammond's office opening turned O'Neill's attention back to the moment and the fact that he still had to give his report.

"As you were people. I realise this is a difficult time for you all, but the president expects a full report of what happened as soon as possible."

Jack watched Carter duck her head at the words while Teal'c merely inclined his head in mute understanding. The sooner they gave their report the sooner they could take the General up on his offer of a week's downtime to come to terms with their loss. Jack snorted faintly at the typically military allowance, of course soldiers should be able to bounce back from the loss of a comrade, after all that was what they were trained to do.

"Well sir, there's not really that much to tell."

Hammond frowned at his second in command, "Be that as it may, colonel, I still need to hear your report."

Jack gritted his teeth, taking a deep breath, allowing the familiar detachment to take over. "Of course sir. When we reached the building I ordered the entrances covered before myself, Major Carter, Teal'c and Colonel Conway entered the building. We made our way through the building, which was pretty much the same as any typical abandoned building, until Teal'c heard the sound of fighting coming from a stairwell that led down to the floor below us.

Following the sound we descended the stairs and made our way through the corridors until we came to the door of an observation room from which the sounds appeared to be emanating. Upon entering the room we found that we had in fact entered the wrong room and Doctor Jackson was fighting another man is the isolation room that we could see through the glass.

I then led my team and Colonel Conway into the isolation room it's self. Upon entering I was forced to shoot the man that Doctor Jackson was fighting to prevent him from injuring Jackson any further. Unfortunately Doctor Jackson had already been fatally wounded and we were unable to help him." Jack finished, his gaze locked on the table in front of him.

Hammond sighed quietly hating what he was expected to do. "Doctor Jackson was immortal colonel."

Jack gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to just walk out, knowing that by giving the report himself he was saving Carter and Teal'c from the necessary, all they would have to do was agree with his statement. "Doctor Jackson had previously mentioned feeling that he was no longer, immortal, though I can't explain how a person can stop being immortal, sir."

Hammond nodded slowly. "What about Doctor Jackson's body and the man you shot?"

Jack flinched clenching his fists. "Colonel Conway requested that an APD be put out on the man, but as yet he hasn't been found."

Hammond nodded slowly, hesitating before pressing O'Neill again. "Doctor Jackson's body?"

Jack bowed his head, "He," _...the fine powder run through his fingers creating a small pile on the concrete floor… "_god, he just, he turned to dust. There is no body."

_Sam rested a hand on Daniel's still shoulder, tears running down her cheeks, as she knelt by O'Neill, only to jerk back as she felt the flesh under her hand dissolve, her blue eyes widening in horror. Jack watched mutely as his friend's body turned to dust, coating him in a fine layer of dust and creating a small heap of grey powder on the room's concrete floor, the only thing left of their friend._

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

Sam buried her head in her hands as she sagged backwards onto the locker room bench. None of it seemed real, least of all the fact that Daniel was gone and he wasn't coming back. He had cheated death so many times before, there had always been a hope left for them, but this time there was just emptiness where that hope had once been. Sam snorted weakly into her knees remembering the last time she had heard someone say that, though no one, not even the colonel knew she had overheard their conversation. Daniel had lost so much when he had lost Sha're and the hope of ever getting her back, of ever saving her from the living hell she had endured as a host to a Goa'uld. Somehow he had found a way to go on, a way to deal with losing that hope that had kept him going for three years. Sam doubted that she would be able to get over losing him so easily, not after everything that had happened, not after how hard they had fought to keep him. It wasn't fair.

Sam ignored her friend as she sat carefully on the bench next to her, placing a gentle supportive hand on her shoulder. She didn't want to be comforted, she wanted Daniel to be alive.

"Sam"

"I'm ok Janet."

The petite doctor frowned shaking her head minutely. "No you're not."

Sam bit her lip hard, raising her head slightly to glance sideways. "I'm fine, Daniel's the one who died, I didn't even get hurt."

Janet smiled faintly. "It's ok to be angry and it's ok to grieve."

Sam shook her head in silent denial.

"Sam, honey, Daniel's gone, and he's not coming back, not this time."

Sam ducked her head again, desperately fighting against the threatening tears. "That's what makes this all so hard Janet. He wasn't supposed to be able to die. He shouldn't be gone."

"I know."

"How can you? I don't even really know how I feel. It's just, all too much."

Janet winced nodding mutely in agreement. "We are all going to miss him Sam, but we have to let him go and get on with our lives. Daniel wouldn't want us to give up just because he's gone, he would want us to keep going.

I know how hard it is to believe that he is gone because it's just as hard for me and everyone else. You aren't alone in this Sam."

Sam smiled faintly through her tears leaning sideways to hug her friend gently before pulling away to wipe her cheeks. "Thank you."

Janet smiled softly. "You're welcome. If you need anything."

Sam nodded, "I know where you are."

Janet nodded, giving her friend's shoulder one final squeeze before leaving her to finish getting ready to go home.

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

Epona shuddered minutely, ignoring her mother's presence as she sat solemnly staring at the empty glass in front of her. It was one thing to have seen what could happen if her mother's plan had gone the way she had seen it going, another to have the evidence in front of her. She was still waiting for it all to begin making sense. She had always expected to die with him. She had never considered the possibility of it not happening that way. It had been a comfort that she wouldn't have to live a life with that empty space where he used to be. It was different when one of her favoured mortals died, she always grieved to loose them, but Alastair was different. He wasn't just some mortal who had gained her blessing. He was her chosen. They were, they had been connected in a deeper sense than any mortal could understand. Belisama was the only one who could understand just what she was feeling, Danu had never had as deep a connection with her chosen, had forgotten that the connection deepened over the years, solidified to the point that they could 'feel' each other. Now, suddenly the feelings she had always been aware of on the edge of her consciousness were gone, leaving behind a faint trace of the last few emotions that had touched her, angst, grief and regret.

Reaching forward Epona carded her fingers through her sister's hair, continuing to ignore their mother as she offered her sister what comfort she had the strength to give. It had been a trying few days, and she didn't feel up to facing whatever it was their mother had come to say, nothing would be good enough. Nothing would explain Danu's actions to her daughters, or why she had felt the need to cause them such a loss.

"It was necessary." Danu gently placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, her black eyes resting on her other daughter as she did so. "You will both understand in time."

Belisama shook her head mutely, turning her pale green eyes up to meet her mother's gaze. "You're wrong, it wasn't necessary and we'll never understand."

Danu sighed shaking her head. "Once you've gotten past your grief you'll see differently. I have never done anything without good reason, and this was no different."

Epona sniffed shaking her head slowly, turning away from her mother. "What good reason?"

Danu glared at her daughter, not believing that the girl could still be so defiant. "You'll see soon enough."

Belisama winced glancing once more towards the glass before standing and pulling Epona with her, allowing her sister to lean against her as they walked out of the room leaving their mother alone. It was one thing to have to deal with what their mother had done, it was another to face the fact that their mother didn't see what she had done wrong.

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

_Because you_

_Because you_

_Because of you I am afraid_

Janet shuddered faintly as she dropped into her chair, finally allowing herself to give in to her emotions, thankful for the privacy of her office. For the second time in less than a month she was facing the death of one of her dearest friends and this time he wasn't there to comfort her. This time Daniel wasn't going to come back.

She could still see his still body lying so completely still on the gurney in the infirmary, his skin tinged blue with death, blood congealing on his skin around the hole left by the bullet from Simmons' gun. She had thought he was dead then, but he hadn't been. Not for long at least.

That time she had come into her office to cry, only to be comforted by the very man she had been grieving.

This time, as much as she wished it wasn't true, he wouldn't be coming. The report had been very clear on that much, Daniel's body had turned to dust, there was nothing left of him for them to bury, or to hold any hope of him coming back to them as he always had before. It was over and they had to deal with it.

Janet sighed heavily, resting her head in her hands. She was going to have to tell Cassie that her 'uncle' Daniel was dead and that would mean hearing her own questions spoken out loud. Daniel had built too much of a reputation for himself. Everyone expected him to comeback because he always had before and it made it all the harder to bear. Those joking comparisons between Daniel Jackson and a cat where finally proving all too realistic. After all even a cat only had nine lives. Once that final ninth life was over, that was it. No more. Finite.

"Doctor Fraiser"

Janet's head jerked upright and she found herself staring into his solemn brown eyes. "Teal'c?"

The big man inclined his head slightly, stepping into her office, closing the door quietly behind himself.

"What are you doing here?"

"Doctor Warner informed me that you had not yet left for home. I thought I could perhaps be of some assistance."

Janet blinked frowning faintly. "Teal'c?"

"You have given others comfort for the loss of Daniel Jackson, but you have not received any yourself."

"You guys were like family to Daniel."

"As were you."

Janet smiled ducking her head faintly. "Teal'c, I..."

Teal'c gently rested a hand on her shoulder. "You need not thank me, I am merely doing as any friend would."

Janet blushed, wiping her tears away hurriedly before straightening and brushing idly at her clothes. "I should head home, tell Cassie."

Teal'c tightened his grip on Janet's shoulder faintly preventing her from leaving. "You need not do this alone."

Janet hesitated smiled sadly. "Thank you Teal'c, it means a lot, but I think, I need to do this with Cassie."

Teal'c inclined his head. "I understand, but should you need aid…"

Janet nodded resting a hand on Teal'c's. "I know who to ask."

Teal'c smiled faintly. "Indeed."

"If _you _need anything…"

Teal'c's mouth quirked faintly. "I also know who to ask. I will be fine Doctor Fraiser."

Janet nodded in understanding. "So will I, eventually."

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

George Hammond stepped calmly into the gate room, his pale blue eyes fixing on the open wormhole waiting patiently for his old friend to step through, hoping that for once he would be alone. Things were bad enough without the presence of some arrogant Tok'ra who would demand explanation after explanation as to how it was that the immortal they had left in the care of the Tauri had ended up dead. Jacob at least would take what they had to say at face value, without feeling the need to question everyone involved.

"George?" Jacob Carter stepped off the end of the metal ramp leading from the Stargate, examining his friend's face carefully.

"You came alone?"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, as soon as I got your message, what's going on?"

George sighed faintly shaking his head. "Nothing good Jake."

"Daniel's dead."

Jacob spun to face his daughter, his brown eyes scanning her features before turning back to Hammond. "George?"

"It's the truth."

Jacob closed his eyes ducking his head and silently releasing the control of his body to his symbiot Selmak. "How did this occur?"

Sam flinched faintly. "Daniel was killed by another immortal. He, his body turned to dust."

"I am sorry."

Sam smiled faintly, "Thank you."

Jacob took back control moving over to take his daughter into his arms gently hugging her, before pulling back to glance back towards his old friend. "I hate to ask this George, but I'm going to need a full report to take back with me."

"I understand, but until then you're welcome to remain on Earth for as long as you like."

Jacob nodded his thanks, recognising the undercurrent to George's words, unconsciously gripping his daughter's shoulder harder, she had just lost one of her closest friends, most likely seeing it happen and she needed some reassurance. "How about we head down to the commissary for some food?"

Sam smiled for a moment, nodding as she took a deep breath, still clearly fighting against her emotions. "Sure."

Hammond nodded faintly to his friend, watching silently as father and daughter left, knowing that two members of SG-1 would be ok, the final member, he couldn't be so sure.

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you _

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you I am afraid_

_Because of you_

Jack leant back in his seat on his roof deck absently playing with the beer in his hands, his mind on other times. It felt like more than a week had passed since he had sat discussing the night sky with his friend. It had barely been a few days, long enough for his whole world to have changed but no where near long enough for that night's events to not still be fresh in his mind.

Jack shuddered minutely in the cold night air, idly wondering if he should have seen it coming. After all they had finally been coming to terms with Daniel's 'hidden depths', accepting him for who he was, after so much had happened in the weeks before. Things had settled down, there had been no new surprises, no new revelations, things had been almost, normal and then Daniel had claimed that he had lost his immortality, and Jack had told him not to be so stupid. After everything that had happened, he had ignored his friend. Despite Daniel's behaviour he hadn't believed him. He hadn't wanted anything to disturb the calm that had just started to settle into their lives again.

Jack snorted draining his bottle and reaching for another, flicking the cap off into his garden not caring where it landed. One day soon it was going to get too much, and he didn't want to think about what would happen then, he had been to that place once before, just after Charlie had died, and it hadn't been pretty. Only that time there had been someone there to show him just where he was going, and how stupid he was being.

Shaking his head Jack grinned, toasting the sky with his beer while simultaneously dosing himself with amber liquid. It was ironic really that the death of the person who had stopped him last time was the opener to his second journey along that particular path. Jack shook his head mutely, pushing back those thoughts to the dark corner of his mind that they belonged, knowing that he had to stay strong, for just a little while longer.

----

Author's notes – many thanks again to the wondeful Tomolas, any mistakes in the above are my own - and so ends Equilibrium – part 'four' of my series – the first part of the second trilogy – am starting the next part – Ties that bind – but it may be a little while – though a little feedback might help…feed the muses and all that! Anyhow thanks for reading – if there's anyone left – to honest I am starting to wonder….


End file.
